<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blizzard by Panstick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109445">The Blizzard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panstick/pseuds/Panstick'>Panstick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AUSTEN Jane - Works, Sanditon (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panstick/pseuds/Panstick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A blizzard holds Sidney and Charlotte captive at Babington's estate over Christmas. They actively dislike each other but alas there's no escape.</p><p>12 short chapters posted daily from December 21st to January 1st. I hope you'll enjoy my Sidlotte incorrect take on The Twelve Days of Christmas. </p><p>Merry Christmas, you wonderful bunch, and thank you for making 2020 tolerable. </p><p>❤ Panstick</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood &amp; Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton/Mr. Crowe, Lord Babington/Esther Denham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. December 21st</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to the one and only Benben15 for helping a girl out ❤❤❤</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me<br/>A sleigh ride in the snow</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow was falling in big fat flakes and landed in big fluffy hastily growing piles. The train from London had been delayed and had had to fight its way through the relentless masses of snow on the rails.</p><p>Two people offboarded on a small train station from either end of the train and recognized each other with an annoyed grimace.</p><p>“Heywood! Good to see you. If I had known you were on the train I would most certainly still have remained in my seat.” He squinted his eyes to protect them from the falling snow and the cold wind.</p><p>“Good to see you too, Parker. Charming and civil as always.” She snorted and lifted her suitcase with as much ease as she could fake.</p><p>Before more unpleasantries could be said, a mountain of a man dressed in thick layers of outerwear called out their names. “I’m Benson, Miss Heywood. Hello, Mr. Parker, nice to see you again. The roads are snowed over. We have had to dust off the old sleigh.” He pointed at a big sleigh, pulled by two impressive chestnut-colored draft horses.</p><p>“Get under the blankets.” Benson continued to issue orders as he loaded their luggage and climbed up at the front. Before Charlotte could say or do much, Sidney had placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up. He climbed up next to her and instantly took off his beanie and pulled it over her curls. Then he tucked her into his armpit and wrapped one blanket over their feet and legs and the other around their shoulders. His free big gloved hand grabbed both of hers to keep them warm. She had been too surprised to object or resist.</p><p>“You really don’t have to.” She stuttered as her body swayed on its own will against the radiating heat of his body.</p><p>“You may not like me, Heywood, but Esther will kill me if you freeze to death!” His voice was brute and clipped as usual when he spoke to her but he pulled her closer as he spoke and rubbed her shoulder.</p><p>Normally, it was a 15-minute drive from the train station to Babington’s estate. In this weather by sleigh, it took nearly 45 minutes. If it had been two other people sitting snuggly together, it would have been a romantic affair, but it wasn’t. Charlotte sat tense for the first twenty minutes, careful not to lean too much into the warm wall of muscles next to her. Sidney’s jaw clenched as he per reflex tried to keep the side of her away from him warm without actually caressing her. Instead, he rubbed her harder and rougher than strictly necessary.</p><p>It was beautiful though. The snow slowed down for the last part of the drive and allowed them to take in the winter wonderland that surrounded them, lit up by a bright moon. For a moment they could even see the stars twinkle in the dark December sky.</p><p>The two horses trotted steadily forward, blowing hot clouds into the air, as they ploughed through the snow. Benson’s huge frame was covered in snow and he looked like a big snowman with his long, striped scarf blowing softly in the cold wind.</p><p>Charlotte started to relax and her head rested more and more comfortably against Sidney’s broad chest. Her hands were warm and cozy under his big paw, squeezing them gently from time to time.</p><p>“Are you warm enough?” The softly spoken question surprised her and she lifted her head from his chest to look at him. He tightened the grip around her shoulder as if he didn’t want her to move away from him.</p><p>“I’m fine, thank you.” She let her eyes run over his face, it was too dark to make out the look in his eyes, but she could feel them on her.</p><p>His short hair was covered in snow and his ears were red from the cold. She straightened up a little to brush the snow of his short curls before she took off the beanie and put it back on him, stroking the sides of his head with her palms without thinking as she did it. He was about to protest. “I’m almost covered by the blanket. My thick long hair will keep me warm. You’re exposed. I don’t think Babington will appreciate if I caused his best friend to freeze to death”, she argued smilingly, repeating his own words.</p><p>The hat carried her warmth and scent with it and he was oddly moved by her gesture. He pulled her close again and wrapped the blanket closer around them and rested his chin on the top of her head. Her curls tickled his skin and he resisted the urge to bury his nose deeper into her hair. She smelled wonderfully of snow and fresh laundry. For a moment they melted together as much as two warmly dressed people who actively disliked each other were capable of.</p><p>Sidney was betrayed by himself when Babington’s estate rose in the distance, looking warm and big, like it’s owner, and all he could feel was disappointment that she would soon be out of his arms. He wondered if his heart beat loud enough for her to hear.</p><p>The last part of the sleigh ride was over in the blink of an eye. The two horses huffed satisfied like a steam train letting out steam. Sidney let out a sigh too, not sure if it was out of relief or disappointment.</p><p>She was out of the sleigh before he had a chance to... do something more.</p><p>“Need a hand?” She reached out her small gloved hand laughing at him. The dimple in her cheek danced merrily. He had to admit she looked magically beautiful with her blushing cheeks and sparkling brown eyes with the snowflakes dancing around her. Snow globe. Charlotte looked like one of his late mother’s snow globes.</p><p>Shaking his head laughing he accepted it and held it as he jumped down. They were still holding hands when the front door opened and as soon as Esther and Babington smiled at their two friends, the magic disappeared. They pulled their hands apart and the warm atmosphere between them was blown to smithereens.</p><p>The late dinner was awkward to say the least. Sidney hit the red wine hard - even harder than Crowe - and did his absolute best to ignore Charlotte sitting next to him but to no avail. "So, Charlotte, what are your thoughts on the company tonight?"</p><p>She looked at him with visible disbelief. "You must be fucking kidding me. Do you think I want to offer you my opinion on anything and risk courting a tongue lashing from you? Just be civil, Sidney. And for God's sake stop drinking."</p><p>There wasn't really much he could say to that. His mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish on land grasping for it's last breaths. "Good point, Heywood. Well said. How is your family doing?"</p><p>If she was confused before, his question only added to that. "My family? You care about my family now? Pray, be civil to someone else than me. I'm not really in the mood to dance with you." She turned around again and started talking with Crowe across the table. </p><p>Sidney kept drinking when they retired to the living room. He didn't say much, just sat there brooding, swirling the whiskey in the glass and stared at Charlotte. It got to a point where Crowe found it too serial killer, called it a night and dragged Sidney upstairs and dumped him on his bed.</p><p>As soon as Crowe had closed the door behind him, Sidney grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it. "FUCK!"</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte had just finished brushing her teeth when there was a knock on her door. "Sidney! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I just wanted to know how your boyfriend was doing?" His voice was slightly slurred and he looked sad.</p><p>"My boyfriend? Who?" Charlotte really had no idea what to do or say. </p><p>"The mason... Stringer?" He looked at her. She was wearing a light blue pajamas. It was very distracting.</p><p>"Stringer is not my boyfriend. And he's an architect by the way. Goodnight, Sidney." She started to close the door but he stopped it with his hand. </p><p>"Good. He doesn't deserve you." He smiled, pleased to have helped her see things clearly. </p><p>The anger in her face told him that perhaps she didn't feel very 'helped'.</p><p>"What a load of crap to say, Sidney. Why are we even having this conversation? Who does deserve me? <em>You</em>?” The anger in her voice grew as she hissed the words.</p><p>He started backing away towards his room. "No. No, I don't." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. December 22nd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me<br/>Truce and peace offering<br/>And a sleigh ride in the snow</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you, Ladies, for all your lovely comments and kudos. I promise to answer them all ❤</p><p>Merry 22nd of December.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean they are not coming?” Sidney and Charlotte cried out in unison and shot each other a look of despair and disgust. Sidney was hung over and really didn't need this kind of... kind of karma being a bitch. Why the hell had he gone to her room last night?</p><p>Esther rolled her eyes and sighed. “All roads are closed. All trains are cancelled. Look outside for fucks sake.” She faked a smile. “It will be fun. Just the six of us!” She didn’t sound as convinced as she hoped for.</p><p>Two romantic couples and a couple of people who could hardly be in the same room for 5 minutes without quarrelling. Not only that, but they seemed to be drawn towards each other to fight, making it hard to distract them to be civil with each other. She would have to plan activities to either keep them busy or apart. She sent them both a motherly warning look that was most ardently ignored. </p><p>Sidney jumped up from his chair. “I have some work. See you all at lunch.” He nodded at the five people around the table in the big dining room and left the room in long angry strides.</p><p>“Well, at least we have food enough.” Babington joked and leaned in to kiss Esther. “And honestly, I’m with my favorite people right now.”</p><p>Charlotte smiled palely. She had checked the weather forecast on her phone. A front had changed course and the blizzard had cleared the forecast for at least a week. “Good for you, because it looks like you are stuck with us over Christmas.” A tear was already running down her cheek. She had so looked forward to spending the Holiday in the warmth of her big chaotic family.</p><p>A laptop was found and just as suspected, all roads and rails in the county were expected to be closed for at least the next four days. Sidney barged into the room again, his eyes lingered at Charlotte before he dropped his arms angrily. “We’re trapped here. FUCK!” He looked at Charlotte again and left as abruptly as he had entered. They could hear him cursing as he stomped back up the stairs.</p><p>Closing the door to his room behind him, he banged his forehead against the wood. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck...”</p><p>Lunch was awkward to say the least. Charlotte was sad, Sidney was brooding more than normal but at least he was sober, Clara was still new in this group and kept quiet, Crowe on the other hand was triumphant at the prospect of spending Christmas with friends instead of distant family. Babington was his usual jovial self but Esther was at the end of her wits. Things had to improve very much for the better if she was to refrain from killing everyone.</p><p>Things didn't, that would have been too easy. Dinner was worse than lunch. Sidney and Charlotte had bombarded insults across the table, and Esther pulled Sidney aside afterwards.</p><p>“What is it with the two of you? Wait, I don’t care but you better start behaving yourself. Understand!” She hissed the words, pointing her finger at him. He started to object, arguing that it took two to tango, but Esther was clearly not in the mood to be messed with.</p><p>"Don't you dare start with me, young man!" Had it been anyone else than Esther, he would have laughed, but it <em>was</em> Esther and she was more furious than he had ever seen her. That said something, Esther could admonish anyone to their knees begging for mercy, no matter their size, age or gender, in the most disdaining and effective way. It was part of what had attracted Babington to her. Now she whipped her tongue at him and he had no other option than to admit that he usually started the fights for no particular reason. After he had been scolded for a good 15 minutes, he promised to do better and help her out. </p><p>Sidney went in search of Charlotte. Of course, he would find her in the library, he should have known. She had obviously been crying and hurriedly tried to wipe her tears away when he entered. His heart broke for her and he felt bad for always starting the bickering. She had tried to be kind and understanding this afternoon, asking him if his plans had been horribly affected too – and he had just coldly brushed her off with some arrogant and hurtful remark.</p><p>Standing before her, he held out his hand. “Truce? We are stuck here together for God knows how long. It would be at least a little more tolerable if you and I bury the hatchet.”</p><p>She took his hand and shook it. He was right, it would be more tolerable for everyone if they could at least be politely quiet around each other. Besides, if she agreed quickly, she hoped that he would leave her alone again. Of course, he didn't. He never did what she hoped him to do, the fucking idiot. Instead, he sat down in the sofa next to her and handed her a handkerchief from his pocket. A perfectly ironed handkerchief in cotton with his initials embroidered in the corner. “My father always carried handkerchiefs. The habit stuck with me.” It was also a very effective with the ladies, but he kept that part wisely to himself. </p><p>“Oh. Thank you.” She gave him a half-smile and blew her nose into the exquisite probably overprized piece of cloth.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” He gazed at her, expecting to be scolded for invading her privacy.</p><p>“It’s silly. Really.” Her eyes fell down, staring at the handkerchief she was now clutching in her hands.</p><p>“Try me. I promise not to judge.” He smiled warmly.</p><p>She snorted sarcastically. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Parker.”</p><p>He placed a warm hand on her ankle. “Truce, remember? Let me lend you a shoulder as a peace offering.”</p><p>A few sobs escaped her. “It’s just... Work has been so busy and hard, and I’ve really looked forward to being with my family. It seems spoiled with you lot, who don’t have any...” She paused. “And I have to admit that the prospect of being locked up with you was a bit much too. You can be very exhausting company.” She smiled apologetically.</p><p>“Why don’t we try to rewrite our story? Even if it’s just for one Christmas episode.” His hand was still on her ankle.</p><p>“I would like that.” She didn't really believe him but it could hardly do any harm to try. </p><p>He held out his hand again. “Hi, I’m Sidney Parker. I went to boarding school with Babington and Crowe.”</p><p>Her small hand reached out and took his. “I’m Charlotte Heywood. I know Esther and Clara from university.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Miss Heywood.”</p><p>“Likewise, Mr. Parker.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence.</p><p>"About our eh meeting yesterday..." His dark eyes examined her as he started to form some sort of apology. </p><p>"Meeting, is that what we call you knocking on my door to insult my non-existing boyfriend?" Her voice got a bit heated with anger.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Bad choice of words. When I came to your room behaving like a complete ass, I hope you weren't too embarrassed." He tried again, a bit more humbly this time. </p><p>"And why should I be embarrassed? It wasn't me showing up in <em>your</em> bedroom." She smirked. </p><p>"Yes, well, good point. Anyway, I shouldn't have said the things I did. Or shown up drunk. It was not one of my proudest moments and I am deeply sorry." He leaned back, not removing his eyes from hers, but finally removing his hand from her ankle. </p><p>"Well, we all have our parade of not-so-proud moments." She offered him an olive branch, not knowing why he deserved it.</p><p>His face lit up in an admittedly beautiful smile. There was relief in his voice as he took it. "You've done something similar?"</p><p>"No." She answered dryly with a straight face, snapping the olive branch in two. </p><p>"Well then." He gave her a shy smile. For once she felt that she had won. </p><p>"Well then." Her smile hesitantly grew wider.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. December 23rd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me<br/>Splash of chocolate on the nose<br/>Truce and peace offering<br/>And a sleigh ride in the snow</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte and Sidney kept the truce. They didn’t talk much at breakfast but the reasonably comfortable silence was an improvement to their normal bickering.</p><p>Esther had decided that everyone needed to be engaged in some kind of Christmas activity. She had made a bowl of activities and they all had to pull one. Crowe and Babington were on paper hats and decorations for Christmas dinner. Clara and Esther on planning games. To be honest, Esther wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that the two duellants were forced to spent time together, but there was no going back now.</p><p>Sidney and Charlotte thus found themselves stuffed away in the big kitchen with a kilo of marzipan, nougat and chocolate. They stood for a while looking at the ingredients, not quite sure how to approach the task at hand.</p><p>Sidney stood with one hand on his hip, the tip of his index finger tucked away inside the waistband of his pants. He scratched the back of his head with the other.</p><p>“How about we roll out the marzipan and layer it with nougat. Then we can cut them out with different cookie cutters and dip them in melted chocolate?” He suggested and sent her sideway look.</p><p>“That might work. I’m not normally on kitchen duty back home. More the outdoors things.” She took a fortified breath, chewed her lip and rolled up her sleeves. “You roll, I slice?”</p><p>They worked concentrated, rolling and layering and cutting out the finest Christmassy shapes, discussing their favorite Christmas traditions. "Ok, there's a lot at stake here. Favorite Christmas movie?" He watched her closely.</p><p>"Die Hard!" She answered promptly. </p><p>"That's not a Christmas movie." He started, but was quickly interrupted. </p><p>"I'm afraid we can't be friends now. Not a Christmas movie. You are wrong as usual, Parker. It is most definitely a Christmas movie. He even dresses a dead body in a Santa costume. I take it you're more a Hallmark Christmas movie kind of guy then?" The look she sent him was teasing and challenging. </p><p>He laughed hard. "You got me. My favorite Christmas movie is every movie where the title ends with '...for Christmas.' I guess I'll have to watch <em>Die Hard</em> with you sometimes for scientific purposes of course. But be prepared to argue your case."</p><p>"You're on! Bold move. Stupid but bold. I'll give you points for that." She looked at him with a dead serious expression, that only made him snort with laughter. It got so much out of control, that she couldn't maintain a poker face. </p><p>They managed to pull themselves together and finish layering and cutting. Happy with the result so far, Charlotte pulled out her phone to find a YouTube video on how to temper chocolate. They watched once and found the things they needed. Then they watched it over again, stopping and playing, following the instructions until the chocolate was perfect and they were ready to dip. It proved to be harder than it looked on the video. The pieces constantly slipped off the fork and within minutes they were both covered in chocolate.</p><p>“You have a little something on your nose!” Sidney bobbed the tip of her nose with a chocolate covered finger.</p><p>Her eyes shone with amusement. “Yeah? Well, you have more on your cheek.” She smeared a solid splurge of chocolate over his cheekbone.</p><p>He grabbed her wrist, his brown eyes twinkled with restrained laughter and something darker. “Careful now, Heywood. I think the bowl is big enough for me to dip your tiny body in.” He snaked his arm around her waist from behind and lifted her up. She shrieked with laughter and writhed around, ultimately ending up facing him. The air was instantly charged. His arm still around her. Their lips only inches apart. Chests heaved. Eyes locked. Breaths caught. He slowly leaned down with a pounding heart wildly affected by the way she licked her lips and parted them just enough for the tip of his tongue to....</p><p>The cook dumped a big box on the table right next to them with a loud thump, unaffected by that he might have interrupted something. “Found it! Miss Denham wants sprinkle and gold dust on the confectionary.”</p><p>Charlotte and Sidney broke apart with a jump and smoothed their clothes. When they were breathing normally again, they started to decorate the pieces in silence.</p><p>After a few hours of hard work, they could present a large silver platter with beautiful chocolate covered marzipan and nougat treats. Sidney placed his hand around her shoulder as they stood and admired their work. “That wasn’t too hard, actually. Good job, Heywood.”</p><p>“It was your idea with the cookie cutters. I think it made all the difference. Do you need a picture for your Instagram profile?” She stifled a laugh thinking of Sidney taking selfies of his abs wearing his hipster beanie. </p><p>"Ha ha, very funny." He wanted to grab her around the waist again but she moved to dodge his hand and he accidently got hold of her one breast instead. The moment was beyond awkward and they swiftly parted ways. Sidney went straight to his room and banged his head against the wall. “FUCK! Bloody hell, just fuck, fuck, fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>The six of them watched a movie after dinner. The two couples in each their sofa, cozily snuggling. Sidney and Charlotte sat in each their armchair as far apart from each other as possible. Esther noticed the glares they sent each other when they thought no one was looking. Her mouth curled in the smallest smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You're trying to sing the lyrics aren't you? I'm sorry that the verse feet a trotting over themselves. It only get's worse from here :-D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. December 24th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me<br/>A sweet marzipan heart<br/>Splash of chocolate on the nose<br/>Truce and peace offering<br/>And a sleigh ride in the snow</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Artistic freedom when it comes to Christmas traditions may occur 😙</p><p>In Denmark it all happens tonight ❤️</p><p>Merry Christmas 🎄</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The truce didn’t last any longer. Sidney came to the breakfast table in a foul mood. Dark circles under his eyes, his hair unusually ruffled – in short it was obvious that he hadn’t slept well. Charlotte was checking up on the weather forecast on her phone when he asked for the butter to no one in particular.</p><p>“Would you mind putting your phone down and pay attention, please?” He barked at her.</p><p>She looked up, confused. “Excuse me?”</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders. “The butter. Pass it, please!” He didn’t wait but got up and fetched it himself, mumbling curses.</p><p>Her eyes flashed at him. She slammed her hands in the table. “Who the hell rained on your parade this morning, Parker?” Then she pushed back her chair and left.</p><p>Esther dropped her head into her hands. Sighing resignedly. “It was going so well.” She muttered the words quietly.</p><p>For once Babington took action. “Parker, a word please.” He nodded at the direction of the door to the hallway. Sidney got up and followed him with his head bent like a schoolboy on his way to the principal’s office. It was a fitting description, Babington brought him to his study. Inside with the door closed, Babington turned towards him and hissed. “This is my first Christmas with Esther. As pleased as I am that my distant cousins and her idiot brother aren’t able to come, <em>you</em> are not exactly acting like the company of my dreams either. What the hell is wrong with you, man? You and Charlotte seemed fine yesterday. Why are you at her throat again this morning?”</p><p>Sidney scratched the back of his head, trying to buy time. “I don’t know. She just gets to me.”</p><p>“She did <em>nothing</em>! Are you in love with her or what? Because, if one didn’t know better the tension between you two looks almost sexual.” He stared down his friend.</p><p>“Of course, I’m not! She’s not even my type.” He poured a solid drink and handed to his friend. Babington passed the offer with his hand. Sidney threw back the whiskey in one gulp. “I just slept badly and I took it out on her. Because that’s what we do. That’s what <em>I</em> do.”</p><p>Babington went for the door. “Just try to be civil, Parker. It’s Christmas Eve. None of us had this scenario as a plan A. Especially not Charlotte. She actually likes her family.”</p><p>Sidney poured another drink and slumped into a chair. “Fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>They avoided each other most of the day. When it was time to change for dinner, Charlotte went upstairs to her room. She hung her outfit ready and decided to take a quick shower.</p><p>With a towel wrapped around her body and another around her hair, she wiped the steam away from the mirror and regarded her reflection. Sidney Parker was an enigma to her and had been since the first time they met. Why he triggered the anger so much in her she could not explain, but he did. It was not just the disdaining way he had sized her up on their first meet and asked her if she was Babington’s new maid. He was not just brooding around her, but she was the only one he took the trouble to be hurtful and offensive towards without giving any motivation or reason. Since she was not one to shy away from anything or anyone, she had taken up the fight and fought him back, first with kindness but then with as much sharp wit and sarcasm she could round up.</p><p>Most of the afternoon she had been hiding in her room, talking for hours with her family. Her sister Alison was her confidante in everything and she had told her in detail of every little and hurtful thing he had done or said to her. Including several reruns of old incidents.</p><p>“It sounds to me like the two of you should just fuck and get it over with! I know I’ve asked this before and that you have denied it most ardently, but are you <em>sure</em> that you are not just in love with the man? I wouldn’t blame you, he’s gorgeous. Nomnomnomnom.”</p><p>Charlotte had yelled at her sister for a good five minutes before apologizing politely for her outburst and finished the call. She sighed and examined her reflection. It could be worse. She dapped her swollen red eyes with ice-cold water. A quick make-up and she went to get dressed.</p><p>A small shining object on her bed caught her eye. It was a marzipan heart with gold dust, wrapped in cellophane, tied with a red silk bow. A note lay next to it.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry for breaking the truce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sidney</em>
</p><p>She smiled and stroked the note lightly with her finger, blushing slightly at the thought of him being in her room while she was in the shower.</p><p>The dress was really too much for just a Christmas at her parent’s house but she had not been able to resist it when she found it on sale a week ago. Now, it was a life-saver. Elegant and country-estate-fitting. Dressed, she twirled in front of the mirror very pleased with herself in the embellished black dress with a flared skirt and tulle sleeves. Shoes on, last brush-up with lip gloss and one final check in the mirror. Ready.</p><p>Exiting her room, she walked straight into something hard and warm. Sidney. Determined not to let anything, especially not Sidney Parker, ruin her Christmas, she squared her shoulders and met his eyes and decided to take full blame. “I’m sorry. I didn’t look where I was going.” Her voice was dripping with an explosive cocktail of resignation and anger.</p><p>“It’s my fault. I wanted to escort you to dinner, since we are the only ones without a date for the evening.” He let go of the breath he was holding and offered her his arm with a shy smile.</p><p>Her hand slid gently into place on his arm. “You look very beautiful this evening, Miss Heywood.”</p><p>“It’s not too much?” She chewed her lip, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and overdressed.</p><p>“It’s perfect.” He didn’t look at her when he said it. The tension between them was palpable.</p><p>“You don’t look too bad yourself, Mr. Parker.” She quipped, hoping that the remark would lighten the suffocating tension.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>He did look splendid in a black tailored suit and crisp white shirt. No tie. He was right, she was not overdressed. Anything less would have been too little.</p><p>“And thank you for the marzipan heart. You are forgiven.” Maybe she was pushing her luck here, but for some reason she wanted to keep the conversation going.</p><p>A low velvety chuckle grazed her skin. “I did knock, you know. When I heard the shower, I almost tossed it on the bed, afraid that you would walk out... ahem.” He stopped himself.</p><p>“I figured as much.” A soft smile floated towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Christmas dinner at Babington’s couldn’t be more of a contrast to the chaotic mayhem of siblings of all ages at the Heywood house. The atmosphere was almost solemn and it made the paper crowns look oddly out of place. Esther and Babington sat opposite each other on either end of the dining table. Charlotte next to Crowe and Sidney next to Clara. Things were going very well. Delicious food filled the plates, wine flowed in the glasses, and the chatter was soon loud and joyous.</p><p>Sidney, Crowe and Babington took turns in telling stories from their youth. Crowe was a vivid storyteller and had his audience cracking with laughter. Charlotte watched Sidney. She could not recall ever having seen or heard him laugh like that. It was beautiful. He caught her staring at him and smiled satisfied when she blushed. For a short moment she couldn’t remember why she hated him.</p><p>“We were at this party and Parker was determined that he needed to take the last train back to Sanditon – around 2 am or so. Nothing we said could convince him that it was a bad idea. Anywho, the clock stroke 1.30 and our hero here stumbled stubbornly off to the station, bought a ticket and boarded the train. At around 3.30 he was awakened by the conductor; they had reached the end station. A penalty fee poorer for driving a distance without a valid ticket, Parker bought a new ticket for the first train back towards Sanditon in the morning... at 5. He fell asleep on a bench. The man is not completely hopeless though, he <em>did</em> wake up in time to catch the train, almost 4 quid richer from people who thought he was a homeless.”</p><p>Sidney was hiding his face in his hand. His shoulders shaking from laughter. Babington had tears rolling down his cheeks, even Esther had lost her normal controlled composure.</p><p>Crowe continued, now standing leaning against the back of his chair. “At around 8.30 the doorbell rang. It was our man Parker. He had fallen asleep <em>again</em> and missed the Sanditon stop <em>again</em>. Without a word, he strode inside. Confident as fuck, opened a can of beer and started drinking as if he had never left!”</p><p>Clara patted Sidney on the shoulder. “How much did the trip cost you?”</p><p>Looking up from his hands, Sidney grinned sheepishly. “Around £100 with the fee and everything. The conductor was nice though, he gave me a cup of coffee from his thermos. Great bloke. Drunk too. The coffee was spiked with more alcohol than I had consumed all evening. I blame that coffee for the second miss.”</p><p>Esther was in hysterics now, tossing her head back. It was as rare a sight as snow in July and made the rest laugh even harder.</p><p>“Oooooh, I have to pee now.” Charlotte dried her eyes and rose from her chair.</p><p> </p><p>When she came back outside, Sidney was waiting for her. Swaying a bit.</p><p>“Hey.” He poked her on the shoulder.</p><p>“Hey.” She poked him back.</p><p>“You look beautiful tonight.” He leaned against the wall.</p><p>“Thank you. The restroom is free.” She started walking back to the dining room.</p><p>He grabbed her hand. “I don’t have to piss... I just wanted to tell you, that you look <em>very</em> beautiful. That’s all.” He bobbed her nose and almost fell backwards.</p><p>“Are you drunk, Sidney?” She held on to his arm, trying to stabilize him.</p><p>“Obviously, otherwise I would never have had the courage to talk to you.” He paused to think. “...Miss Heywood.”</p><p>“Here, let me help you.” She tried to take his arm, but he laced his fingers with hers instead.</p><p>Walking back, they could hear Crowe yell. “Into the music parlor or what the fuck you call the room where you keep your piano, Babington? It’s caroling time!”</p><p>Standing around the piano they sang carol after carol, drinking stronger and stronger cocktails improvised and mixed by Sidney. Charlotte’s head was spinning from the heat of the fire, the alcohol, the singing and perhaps the piercing dark eyes of one Mr. Sidney Parker.</p><p>It was in the middle of the night before they all stumbled upstairs to turn in. Sidney stood for a while in front of his room, looking back down the hallway to where Charlotte had disappeared a few minutes earlier. He shook his head smiling and went inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Charlotte's dress: https://intl.needleandthread.com/collections/all-womenswear/products/shirley-ribbon-ankle-length-gown-ballet-black<br/>Charlotte's shoes: https://www.roccamore.com/collections/stiletto-heel-pumps/products/hope</p><p>The drunk Sidney story on the train is a true story btw 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. December 25th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me<br/>A gift for someone else<br/>A sweet marzipan heart<br/>Splash of chocolate on the nose<br/>Truce and peace offering<br/>And a sleigh ride in the snow</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas to those of you who thinks today is the real day of Christmas ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of those days where you knew that the sun would never beat the darkness. Snow was still falling heavily and relentlessly.</p><p>Charlotte woke up with a banging head. She tumbled out to the bathroom to splash some cold water in her face and take a sip of water. It wasn’t enough and she turned on the shower. </p><p>A brisk cold shower later she stood in front of her suitcase with presents and pondered if she ought to give one of them to Sidney. She had brought gifts to leave for Esther, Babington, Crowe and Clara... somehow, she couldn’t bear the thought that she didn’t have one for Sidney. </p><p>Her fingers wandered over the beautifully gift-wrapped present for her father. She pulled off the to-and-from card and looked through her tote for something that could be used as a new one. Smiling, she found a bookmark in thick handmade paper, wrote on it and tucked it under the ribbon.</p><p>Happy with her decision she crept under the covers again and slept for another few hours.</p><p>Fortifying strong coffee, scones, sausage rolls and what-not filled the coffee table when they slowly emerged from their rooms and gathered around the Christmas tree in the big living room. Presents were passed around, there was the occasional gasps as they were opened. </p><p>Charlotte smiled and tried to suppress how much she missed her family. It was a wonderful crazy bunch to be with though in this very moment.</p><p>“This one is for Sidney.” Babington said and handed Charlotte’s gift to him. He looked surprised at her. Was he blushing? Carefully, he pulled the bookmark from under the ribbon and read it.</p><p>
  <em> Merry Christmas, Sidney!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We didn’t always quarrel. Once we discussed substantial things like Greek philosophers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your Christmas ally, Charlotte</em>
</p><p>She had never pictured him as one that would open a gift gently, careful not to tear the paper. But then again, she had never pictured him open gifts at all. </p><p>He gulped when he saw the content. An antiquarian leather-bound book with the fragments of Heraclitus. Gently he stroked the cover before he met her eyes.</p><p>“Thank you. This was really thoughtful of you. I can’t wait to read it... and discuss it with you.” He moved to sit next to her, bringing the book with him. Quietly, he leafed through it. “Was it meant for your father?” He whispered the words.</p><p>She nodded. “You are the only other person I’ve met besides my father who knows and appreciates the works of Heraclitus. It was only natural to give it to you. I’ll find another one for him.”</p><p>The soft smile that lit up his face made her grateful she was sitting down. Every muscle turned to water. Even more so, when he gave her small kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“I’ll take good care of it. I have something for you too.” He reached under the tree and found a small square gift in gold paper with a thin white ribbon around it. There was a small card.</p><p>
  <em>Merry Christmas, Charlotte</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To remember our sleigh ride by...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, Sidney</em>
</p><p>Her fingers trembled as she pulled the ribbon. The paper slowly opened like the petals of a flower revealing a white leather box. She took a deep breath before opening it and clasped her mouth with her hand when she saw what was inside. A pair of beautiful dropping earrings with small diamond stars and big pearls.</p><p>“Sidney, this is too much. I cannot accept this.” It was just a whisper.</p><p>“I wanted to give you something. I was going through my gifts, these made me think of the evening we arrived and drove through the falling snow. For the shortest moments the stars were visible.” He cleared his throat. “And I do think they will look better on you than on Diana. It’s not really her style. Here let me help you.”</p><p>He put her hair behind her ears and with the gentlest touch he put the earrings through the holes in her ears and locked them. The light brushes of his fingers on her skin made her shiver. When he was done, she let her fingers slide down the earrings and graze the pearls.</p><p>Lost for words, she just looked at him, trying to look for some kind of indication that he regretted giving her such an expensive and exquisite gift. She found none. The others continued to open gifts; their voices were just a low mumbling in her ears.</p><p>Another present was handed to him and he moved away to open it. The intimate moment they had shared was gone. Esther came to show her what Babington had given her and admired the earrings. They were all back to the normal friendly banter.</p><p>Charlotte was in a haze for the rest of the day. Analyzing and definitely over-analyzing what was happening between her and Sidney. “It’s just the blizzard.” She got a bit startled when she realized that she had said the words out loud and looked around to see if anyone was listening.</p><p>The day was spent doing close to nothing. The drinking from the day – and night - before was still in their bodies. Esther and Clara had planned charades as entertainment of the evening, but after a few lame attempts they decided to give up, pop some popcorn and watch <em>Die Hard</em>.</p><p>They sat like they had done the other day; the couples in the sofas and Sidney and Charlotte in each their chair. Neither he nor she paid much attention to John McClane’s white tank top getting dirtier and dirtier as he took down villain after villain. </p><p>At some point Sidney went to the toilet and when he came back, he casually threw a cushion at the floor in front of Charlotte’s chair, sat down and leaned against it. She was sitting across the chair with her legs resting on the armrest. His head was inches away from her hand and she itched to run her fingers through his hair. As a compromise she just let her little finger accidently brush against the back of his head.</p><p>He straightened a bit and brushed his head against her thigh, turning to look at her. “You win. It is a Christmas movie.” His eyes showed no amusement, just a heated glare that made her blush profoundly. Still leaning lightly against her thigh he resumed watching the movie.</p><p>When Hans Grüber had taken his fall, they blew out the candles and cleared away the bowls and glasses. Two and two the group walked up the stairs, Sidney and Charlotte last. They reached her door first.</p><p>“Goodnight, Charlotte. And thank you for the book. I think it’s the best gift I’ve ever had.” He smiled and shifted on his feet as if he was contemplating whether to hug or kiss her. He ended up doing nothing.</p><p>“Goodnight, Sidney. I don’t think I’ve ever had something this beautiful. If you regret giving them to me, I understand.”</p><p>He just shook his head smiling and walked away.</p><p>“Sidney!”</p><p>He turned around on his heels in a flash when she called out his name.</p><p>She ran the few steps to him and hugged him. “Merry Christmas.” A light kiss on his cheek and she was gone again.</p><p>Closing the door behind him to his room, he grazed the spot where her lips had touched his skin ever so lightly with his fingertips.</p><p>”Fuck.” It was just a soft whisper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The earrings: https://www.olelynggaard.com/dk/product/earring-pendant-in-18k-yellow-gold-with-pearls-and-diamonds-tw-vs-a2862-405</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. December 26th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me<br/>Ten reasons why I hate you<br/>A gift for someone else<br/>A sweet marzipan heart<br/>Splash of chocolate on the nose<br/>Truce and peace offering<br/>And a sleigh ride in the snow</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If possible, the snow was falling even heavier, like a white thick blanket being tucked over the estate. The windows in the French doors outside to the garden showed at least 30 inches of snow.</p><p>Charlotte was staring out the window, longing to be outside. To breathe in the fresh air. To cool down. It was 6am in the morning. Sleep had played tags with her all night, constantly evading her grip. Giving up, she had put on some jeans and a warm sweater and sought the comfort of the library.</p><p>The estate was big and old and depended on the fireplaces to keep up the temperature at winter time, especially a winter like this. She lit the fire and enjoyed the soft crackling sound and heat that slowly turned the big room into a comfortable safe haven for her restless thoughts.</p><p>Her fingers kept touching the earrings. She had put them on and admired the way they dangled from her ears and how the small diamond stars caught the light and shone.</p><p>Sidney found her sleeping on the sofa in the library an hour later. Like her, he had not slept much. Finally, he had dressed and gone to knock on the door to her room. Twice he had knocked, careful to make the perfect combination of soft and hard, before he had quietly opened the door. Somehow, he knew that she wouldn’t be in there before the empty room had confirmed it, and he had gone looking for her.</p><p>As much as he needed to talk to her, he found it cruel to wake her up. Instead, he had covered her small crouched body with a warm blanket. His fingers had gently brushed away a few curls from her face. The sight of the earrings on her brought a soft smile on his face.</p><p>He placed another log in the fire to keep it going and sat for a while in an armchair and watched her sleep before he decided that it was a bit creepy behavior and he removed himself from the room.</p><p> </p><p>The tension of being involuntarily locked up was beginning to stiffen the atmosphere among the six friends. Crowe had his first drink at breakfast. The normally talkative Babington was grumpy and quiet, Esther had stayed in bed and ordered a tray. Sidney was pacing every room he entered like a caged lion. Charlotte was paralyzed by her wildering emotions. The only one remotely enjoying herself was Clara. She settled, still in her nightwear, in the living room with a stack of pillows, blankets and snacks and the ambition to watch every Christmas movie on Netflix.</p><p>As the hours went by, her little cinematic nest became the hearth of the lost group, with the others joining her from time to time, pulling a blanket over them and grabbing a snack.</p><p>At dinner time they all found themselves gathered around her, following the obvious romantic endgame of an interior designer and a wealthy businessman.</p><p>Dinner didn’t offer enough inspiration to drive a lively conversation. They ate in almost complete silence and parted as soon as they were done.</p><p>Later Esther lost her patience with everyone – including herself – and drummed them down to the living room.</p><p>“Clara and I have planned all these games and we are bloody well going to play them! Now, Pictionary!” She sounded like a tired upset mother.</p><p>The pairing was easy, couple against couple against Sidney and Charlotte.</p><p>Crowe looked desperately at Clara. “I hope you love me for other than my artistic skills because I can’t draw to save my life.” It was true. After a disastrous attempt to sketch a cauliflower he formed a strategy. “If I draw a cross in the left top corner it’s an animal. If I draw one in the opposite corner you are on your own and just start guessing wildly like a mad person.” Much against any logic, it worked twice to their great thrill.</p><p>Sidney and Charlotte enjoyed an activity where they didn’t have to talk. They worked expertly together and it didn’t take them many rounds to beat the two other teams superiorly. Esther acknowledged her defeat and allowed people to go to bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Drink?” Sidney suggested when Charlotte started to follow the others out of the room. </p><p>She shrugged her shoulders to hide that her heart skipped a beat. “Sure, why not...”</p><p>Sitting in each their corner of the big sofa he poured her a drink and handed it to her. “Let’s play a game.” </p><p>“Sidney, I’m not really in the mood for truth or dare.” She took a sip and regretted she had said yes.</p><p>“No, no, nothing like that. Let’s play <em>Ten things I hate about you</em>. Get it out in the open, like a cleansing fire. Clear five years of assumptions and assaults. What say you, Heywood? You can start.” His brown eyes examined her closely. </p><p>“Alright. What are the rules?” She sighed and crossed her legs under her.</p><p>“You drink and then you tell me a thing you hate about me. I’m not allowed to get angry or defend myself. I just take it.” He bit the inside of his chin. This was a gamble for sure.</p><p>He watched her take a large sip. “I hate when you look at me with contempt written all over you.”</p><p>She leaned back against the armrest and waited for his move. “Heywood, I hate the way you always make assumptions.”</p><p>A beautiful eyebrow arched as the only response. She drank. “Your tongue lashings. I really hate your tongue lashings.”</p><p>“How is it possible to be as naïve as you? It’s annoying.” He gulped when he saw his words hit its mark.</p><p>She blinked a tear away. “You can suck the air out of any room with your brooding.”</p><p>He downed the rest of his drink and refilled both their glasses. “I hate the way you always seem to judge me.”</p><p>It took a deep breath from her to continue. The liquor burned her throat. “You go from hot to cold all the time. Just when I think we are becoming friends or at least friendly, you turn around. Like a switch. I hate that!”</p><p>“You offer your opinion very freely. I really don’t like that.”</p><p>“You never give anything of yourself!”</p><p>“The way you <em>waltze</em> around as if you can save the world.”</p><p>“How is it possible to be so unfeeling and cold as you?”</p><p>“What do you know about love? Apart from what you’ve read in books and seen in movies?”</p><p>“You’re an outlier.”</p><p>“And you are young and frivolous and too trusting.”</p><p>They knocked back drinks, refilled and bombarded each other with insults. Louder and louder. Angrier and angrier. Both were drunk now. His leg closest to the edge of the sofa dropped to the floor. He didn’t bother to pull it back up.</p><p>Charlotte sat up on her knees, almost situated between his legs, feeling the need to tower over him like he always did with her. “Would it hurt you to let people in? Just a tiny bit?” She pinched two fingers tightly together to demonstrate just how little.</p><p>“Would it hurt you to think before you speak?” The retort came promptly. She was closing in on him to poke his chest. Angry tears were starting to pool in her eyes. “I hate the way you make me feel small and insignificant and silly and unworthy to be even just civil to. As if you consider me fair game all year round.”</p><p>She lost her balance and tumbled down on top of him, her empty glass fell down on the thick rug. He caught her and held her tightly against him. Her body felt so warm and soft. She didn’t move and he didn’t let go. His hands stroked her back gently firming his grip at the same time.</p><p>Her nose was nuzzled against the crook of his neck. Her breath hit his skin like soft warm gusts. </p><p>Brushing his lips against her hair, he greedily inhaled her unique scent and continued in a quiet voice. “I hate that I’m in love with you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Pictionary story is also true. My good friend, Brian (who was also the one from the train story) couldn’t draw. We were always on the same team but still won though. He came up with the cross strategy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. December 27th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me<br/>Another fucking tongue lashing<br/>Ten reasons why I hate you<br/>A gift for someone else<br/>A sweet marzipan heart<br/>Splash of chocolate on the nose<br/>Truce and peace offering<br/>And a sleigh ride in the snow</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I really got your hopes with the last chapter! Sorry, this is Sidney we’re talking about.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four sets of eyes looked with disbelief at the two people sleeping soundly on the sofa. Tightly enwrapped in each other.</p><p>“I wonder what transpired here.” Crowe scratched his chin. “It’s obvious that they haven’t...” He made an illustrative gesture with his fingers.</p><p>“Crowe, really. Behave yourself.” Esther scolded. “What do we do? Do we leave the room and let them sleep?”</p><p>“Hell no. Where’s the fun in that?” Crowe took a few steps forward, clapped his hands and yelled. “Rise and shine, lovebirds!”</p><p>Charlotte woke up with a start and fell down from Sidney’s body onto the floor. Abruptly standing, he offered her his hand and pulled her up. “Smooth, Crowe. You fucking idiot.”</p><p>Still holding her hand, he led her past their friends and upstairs. He didn’t let go until they were outside her room where he practically dropped her hand.</p><p>“See you at breakfast. Don’t worry about Crowe, I’ll kill him if he makes jokes out of this.” Without waiting for her reply or anything, he walked briskly down the hallway to his room.</p><p>The shower didn’t wash away any of the confusion or humiliation but it did refreshen Charlotte slightly. She contemplated shortly to go knock on Sidney’s door to walk down to breakfast together but ended up deciding against it.</p><p>Sidney was already there when she came downstairs. Crowe was clearly enjoying himself but kept silent about it. Esther and Babington managed to engage most of the table in some polite conversation about the weather.</p><p>It had stopped snowing but reports still stated that roads remained closed and trains were still cancelled.</p><p>Restless, Sidney pushed his chair back. “I need to get out. Babington, do you still have cross-country skis and boots?”</p><p>His friend nodded. “Down in the basement. Benson can show you were.”</p><p>“Does anybody want to join me?” He looked around; they all shook their heads, except Charlotte. She was staring at her plate. “Heywood, how about you?” His voice was clipped and impatient.</p><p>“Sure, why not.” Her cheeks tinged to an adorable pink. She took another bite and got up.</p><p>“Meet you in the hall in 30 minutes.” He spoke as he left the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>Warmly dressed and fully equipped, they found themselves outside 45 minutes later. Both took deep breaths before taking off.</p><p>“There’s a lake a fitting distance from here. I thought we could start with that.” Sidney pushed off and she followed.</p><p>It was a spectacular morning. Glittering white snow in thick layers everywhere. The air was frosty and crisp, so pure to breathe. The sun was sharp and bathed everything in a clear light. For now, the sky was a bright blue.</p><p>They slid through the snow like two well-oiled machines. His pace was perfect. The exercise distracted their thoughts and they could just enjoy being outside, exercising their bodies.</p><p>The frozen lake lay like a big mirror, the ice was working in the cold and sounded like distant bells. She stopped next to him, looking at lake. “It’s breathtaking.”</p><p>“Yes, it is...” He answered gazing sideways at her. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were blushing delightfully from the cold and the exercise. She didn’t act like she had heard his last words last night. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She could feel him tense and air between them became uncomfortably charged.</p><p>A duck took off somewhere and startled them both, and they started laughing and the tension between them lightened.</p><p>She pointed at the duck flying away. “It reminds me of the first time Papa took me hunting. I must have been around 10 or so.”</p><p>“You hunt?” He interrupted her surprised.</p><p>“Yes, we all do. But I think I’m the one who likes it the best. I love being outside.” She sent him a shy smile trying to figure out what he felt about it.</p><p>He just chuckled impressed. She continued. “Well, he took me hunting. We had a dog back then, Heraclitus...” She looked at him and laughed. “I told you Greek philosophers are big in my family. Heraclitus was the best hunting dog Papa ever had. The kindest family dog when he was in the house. But as soon as Papa put on his hunting gear, you could see ‘kill’ written all over Heraclitus.”</p><p>She paused. He was still looking at her, captivated.</p><p>She continued. “It was a duck hunt. I hit my first duck and Papa sent Heraclitus to fetch it. He darted off, tail wagging happily.” She turned to look at him. “You know, it’s not unusual that dogs drown when they fetch ducks. They can get so eager they swim out too far or get stuck. We waited for Heraclitus to return with the duck. He didn’t show. We waited 30 minutes. 45 minutes. Papa was getting paler and paler, preparing himself to have lost his favorite dog. Just as we were about to pack up and leave, we heard a rumbling and tumbling from the thicket. It was Heraclitus. He had not been able to find the bloody duck but didn’t want to return empty-handed, so he had killed a deer instead. A significantly larger animal and he had fought to drag it with him. On the one side, my Papa had never been prouder of him. On the other... He examined the creature thoroughly. It’s important to him that we hunt responsibly and only shoot if we have a clean shot. If Heraclitus had not made a clean bite on the deer’s throat, he would have had to put the dog down. It was still a close call, because you don’t bring dogs on a hunt to kill but to round up game and fetch the shot prey. When we got home, Papa went for a long walk with Heraclitus. ‘Heraclitus has promised he will never do it again’, was he all he said when they returned. He was right, Heraclitus didn’t repeat his stunt.”</p><p>He had laughed out loud as she told her story but silenced as her voice went from amusing to serious.</p><p>She looked down on her feet. “I don’t know why I told you the story.”</p><p>“I’m glad you did. Do you still go hunting?”</p><p>“Not as often as I used to. And I rarely tell people, I can shoot a rifle, because many have this Disney-like fantasy of wild animals. Animal control is an important part of running an estate. It’s a matter of keeping the right balance. Not many city people get that. They think we hunt for the thrill of the kill.”</p><p>He didn’t know what to say. Just nudged her shoulder gently with his as they stood and drank in the beautiful day.</p><p>After a while he broke the comfortable silence. “Why do you hate me?” His voice was quiet and he sounded almost sad.</p><p>Surprised at his question she turned her head towards him, trying to find the right words. “I don’t hate you. I hate the way you make me feel. Ever since our first encounter.”</p><p>“I was going through a hard time back then.” He defended himself in a low voice, stabbing his pole in the snow.</p><p>She sighed. “I’m not talking about your brooding nature. It’s obvious that you are a loyal and caring friend. I’ve seen how you are around Babington and Crowe – and your nephews. Your first words to me were scornful and arrogant. I felt so small, as if I didn’t belong in your sphere. You’ve yelled at me for giving an opinion you asked for yourself. Then other times, we get along, until you choose, we don’t anymore. It’s like walking in field of landmines. In the end... Instead of waiting anxiously for the other shoe to drop, I sometimes set off the explosions on purpose. I’m not saying that I’m not to blame. Just... this is why I’m uncomfortable around you. I guess it just became a habit along the way to act this way around you. To try and guard myself from being hurt.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I never meant to... You are -” He stopped midsentence to stab the snow some more. His eyes fixed on the hole he had made.</p><p>“What it is about <em>me</em> that annoys you so deeply? I seem to be the only who aspires this kind of anger in you. What did I do to you?” She pulled her hand all the way through the strap to touch his arm.</p><p>He shut down. She could almost hear him pull up the draw bridge. “It’s getting late. We should head back.” Without waiting for her, he turned around and took off.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait!” She yelled after him, struggling to get her hand back through the strap again.</p><p>He stopped in his track.</p><p>“What just happened? You did it again, open up only to shut me out again. What is it that you want from me?”</p><p>He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. “Isn’t it obvious?” His eyes flashed and he hissed the words out through his gritted teeth. Then he was gone. She tried to keep up with him but he was stronger and faster than her.</p><p>It didn’t take long before he was out of sight. She was grateful that it didn’t snow and she could follow his tracks back, otherwise she would never have found her way back. It took longer than she had imagined before the estate was in sight.</p><p>Angry, she kicked off the skis and boots off outside and placed them inside the front door in the big hall.</p><p>Without taking off her outerwear she darted up the stairs and barged into his room without knocking, only to find him coming freshly showered and very naked out of his bathroom.</p><p>Though she fully recognized the splendor of his naked physique she was too angry to get distracted by it. “What the hell was that about? Am I some kind of amusement to you? Do you get a kick out of toying with my feelings?” She could feel the tears pricking and decided to leave before she started crying in front of him, leaving his door open.</p><p>He could hear her slam the door to her room. Quickly, he dressed only to remain sitting on his bed scolding himself for leaving her by the lake like that. The time with her the past week had been the best he had had in forever, and yet he seemed determined to ruin it every time.</p><p>Charlotte didn’t come down for dinner. Esther was far from impressed with Sidney, convinced it was his fault, and she told him as much in unequivocal terms.</p><p>As soon as dinner was done, he slowly went upstairs. He stood for ages in front of her door unable to move. His hand refused to knock but his feet would not carry him away. It was as if he waited for her to make the first move, to open the door. She didn’t. It would have been too easy. Too merciful on his part. He did not deserve that.</p><p>His feet were locked to the floor but he could lean forward, rest his forehead against her door. He could hear her. She was talking with someone on the phone. Sometimes crying a bit. He hated himself. When he heard her say his name, he was finally able to extract himself from the spot and drag himself to his room.</p><p>For the first time since Eliza dumped him he cried. He missed his mother so deeply his entire body hurt. “Fuck! What were you thinking? She’s too good and too pure for you! FUCK!” He yelled at himself as he paced around his room. Not caring if anyone heard him.</p><p>He cried himself to sleep, fully clothed, tossing and turning in his sleep as he dreamt of Charlotte looking at him with hurt in her beautiful brown sparkling eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The hunting story is true too. I don’t hunt but I knew the dog 😍</p><p> </p><p>I promise all will be well 😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. December 28th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the eight day of Christmas, my true love sent to me<br/>A boxing bag to punch<br/>Another fucking tongue lashing<br/>Ten reasons why I hate you<br/>A gift for someone else<br/>A sweet marzipan heart<br/>Splash of chocolate on the nose<br/>Truce and peace offering<br/>And a sleigh ride in the snow</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let the healing begin ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Babington had the best-equipped gym in the county but Sidney doubted that he had ever used it or even knew where it was in the big estate.</p><p>He had woken up in the middle of the night and had finished a bottle of cognac he had picked up from the living room. Normally, getting drunk would numb his feelings for a while, this time it had the opposite effect. It only reminded him of lying on the sofa with a sleeping Charlotte in his arms. How perfectly she had fitted in his arms. How sweet she had smelled. How warm her breath had felt on his skin.</p><p>He needed to punch something and put on his training clothes.</p><p>Every impact his fists made on the boxing bag did him good. He deserved every deliberate pain he inflicted on himself. The best would have been if someone had been there to hit him back. For every punch he sneered out loud at himself. “You fucking idiot.” “Why don’t you just tell her.” “You deserve to die bitter and lonely.”</p><p>If Charlotte hadn’t stumbled over something in the hallway, he would not have heard her coming and she would have overheard his self-loathing. But she did and he had a split-second to collect himself.</p><p>She spun around on her heel as soon as she saw him. “Wait! Don’t go. I’ll be done in a second. Please do your thing.” He hoped she would stay.</p><p>Without a word she stood on the treadmill and after a short warmup she was running with an impressive angry pace. He circled the bag punching it until he had the best view of her. She didn’t grace him with her attention. Her eyes were focused on the air in front of her and he could hear the music playing loudly in her airpods. Her skin was glistening with sweat. No matter how sore his arms were getting, he could not bring himself to stop and leave.</p><p>Panting she slowed down the pace until complete stop. She gave him a cold look. “You’ve been punishing that boxing bag for quite some time. Are you pretending it’s me?”</p><p>He nearly forgot to answer because she started to wipe her chest with her small towel and drink from her bottle.</p><p>He snorted. “Myself. I’ve been an idiot.” He hit the bag hard. “Do you want to have a go?”</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders and gave it a small punch.</p><p>“No, you have to follow the blow through. Straighten your wrist and let your body do the work.” He stood behind her and let his hand slide down her arm to demonstrate. Her body tensed under his touch and it took all he had to peel his fingers off her again.</p><p>The next punch hit perfectly. “Perfect!”</p><p>She wiggled past him, picked up her towel and bottle. “I imagined it was you too.” And then he was alone.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how hard he tried, he could not get near her for the rest of the day. She primarily talked to Clara or disappeared to her room, where she would talk on the phone. He knew because he eavesdropped.</p><p>He had to try to explain to her why his defense mechanism automatically kicked in when someone came too close. When <em>she</em> came too close.</p><p>The first armor had been forged when he lost his parents at a fragile age. None of the Parker siblings had coped very well. Tom had disappeared into a world of silly ideas and impossible dreams. Diana and Arthur had invented illnesses and talked of little less. Sidney had thrown all his love after Eliza. She had absorbed it all like a black hole. The more she took the more he gave. </p><p>No sooner had he dared to expose himself before Eliza ripped his heart apart in the most cruel and deliberate manner. When he met Charlotte, her mistook her for another black hole, darker and greedier than Eliza, because this was what he knew. Only later did he realize that Charlotte would or could never be vicious like Eliza but that was not the same as she couldn’t hurt him. Far from. If Eliza had been a hand grenade, Charlotte was a nuclear bomb. He would never get over losing her. Yet, he had sought her out. Every encounter had charged his batteries and for an angry moment she had made him feel alive. And boy, did he know how to ignite her anger. </p><p>Until now, locked up with her because of a blizzard, he had thought that avoiding her was the least painful option. Nothing could be further from the truth. Being without her was. She was the sun, the rain, the soil. Giving life where ever she went. Knowing how much he had hurt her killed him. She had patiently picked herself up after each emotional knockout he had given her, but today in the gym she had looked <span class="u">done</span>. He had most likely blown his very last chance with her and it broke his heart to a point where he could hardly breathe.</p><p> </p><p>After a painfully awkward and silent dinner where Sidney had stared at his plate, moving the same pea around, Crowe and Babington dragged him into the study for an intervention.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you, Parker? What is going on between you and Charlotte? And don’t tell me that you don’t have feelings for her because I don’t believe you!” Babington bellowed the words.</p><p>Sidney was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. His hands placed on his hips. “It’s too late.”</p><p>“What, man? What’s too late?” Crowed poured three drinks. “For god’s sake, Parker, sit down or stand still.”</p><p>“It’s too late. I’ve fucked up too much for too long around her.” He was leaning his arm against the mantlepiece staring into the flames.</p><p>Babington patted him gently on the shoulder. “Are you in love with Charlotte?”</p><p>Sidney clenched his jaw and hissed. “Of course, I am.”</p><p>Crowe stood as if he was doing some mental math. “For how long? I mean, the two of you...”</p><p>“Since the moment I met her. It took one look into her eyes and I was lost. But it was too close to the shit with Eliza and I wasn’t myself. She didn’t deserve to be dragged into my darkness.”</p><p>Leave it to Crowe to peel away the layers and uncover the ugly truth. “So instead, you did the gentleman thing and gave her hell at every account?”</p><p>Sidney let out a bitter laugh. “Something like that.”</p><p>“You really are an idiot, Parker.” Crowe downed the rest of his drink and poured them all a new one.</p><p>“Thank you. You are true friend, Crowe.”</p><p>“<em>I am</em>. A true friend tells you the truth. What makes you think you can’t fix this? You can be reasonably charming when you want to and you’re easy on the eye.”</p><p>“I did tell her.”</p><p>Crowe and Babington looked shocked. “You did? When?”</p><p>“The night we got drunk and fell asleep on the sofa.”</p><p>Babington stifled a laugh. “Just to be clear, Parker. Telling someone how you feel when you are both drunk doesn’t count. Was she even awake?”</p><p>He meant the last part as a joke but Sidney’s silence confirmed that she probably wasn’t. “Damn, you are a fool. What happened yesterday?”</p><p>“We had a beautiful outing and I blew it. Like I always do.” He could feel his stomach clench and put down the glass.</p><p>Babington had his face very close to his now. “Did you accidently blow it or did you sabotage it on purpose?”</p><p>Sidney sighed. “It was deliberate sabotage out of panic. She wanted to know what she had done to always be at the receiving end of my anger. I lost the courage to tell how I feel and shut down. FUCK!” He slammed his hand into the mantle piece.</p><p>Crowe smiled encouragingly. “Well, your brooding can be quite sexy. It can still be saved.”</p><p>“I left her. I took off.” He was biting his knuckles.</p><p>“How is it even possible to be <em>that</em> stupid? I mean it’s not like you haven’t been around the block or know your way around a woman.” Crowe dropped his arms in despair.</p><p>Babington was thinking. “We need a plan.”</p><p>Sidney grabbed his glass and turned around so fast he spilled some of his drink, pointing his finger at his two friends. “You can’t tell Esther and Clara! Promise me.” None of the other’s said something. “PROMISE ME!”</p><p>“Hold your horses, Parker. We won’t. Babington is right though. We need a plan. We’ll help you win your girl. Not that you deserve it, but you’re our best friend.” Crowe patted him reassuringly on his back. “But first we need another bottle!”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney didn’t see the small box when he entered his room much later, drunk. The innocent looking white leather square was standing on the small desk in his room with a note under it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. December 29th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me<br/>A never-ending blizzard<br/>A boxing bag to punch<br/>Another fucking tongue lashing<br/>Ten reasons why I hate you<br/>A gift for someone else<br/>A sweet marzipan heart<br/>Splash of chocolate on the nose<br/>Truce and peace offering<br/>And a sleigh ride in the snow</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first part of the plan was not within their power to execute, they could only hope. The three musketeers needed the roads and trains to remain shut down, so that no one could leave before New Year’s Eve. A quick scan of the local forecast confirmed that at least the weather was with him. They were in complete lockdown in the middle of nowhere for the next four days. Sidney dropped his phone next to him with a relieved sigh.</p><p>Today was the big day of apologies. He needed to get him and Charlotte back on the track where they were at least friends of sorts. They had discussed in lengths last night what would be the best approach. A talk or a letter? Babington and Crowe agreed that face to face was always the best way to apologize, but as it was hopeless Parker a letter might be the better choice. In the end, they decided that he should do both. Write her a letter and follow up in person. Both and.</p><p>Wishing that they had not emptied the second bottle, Sidney went to the small desk to commence his task. All air was punched out of him when he saw the white box. He knew what it was but still opened it, the two earrings lay there pinned to the small pillow, shouting at him how undeserving of her he was. The note was already mocking him before he opened it. A suffocating lump formed in his throat and he shed a few tears as he read the note. The undeservingly kind note.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Sidney, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t accept these beautiful earrings. Someday, you’ll regret giving them to me. Like you regret it every time we seem to reach some kind of friendly understanding or common ground. Maybe you already have. Hopefully the roads and rails will be able to take me away from here this afternoon and you can relax again. Know, that I really liked the glimpses of the true Sidney Parker. Those who get to see him all the time can consider themselves lucky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please keep Heraclitus. Despite all, I feel he belongs with you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll do my best to stay out of your way. Take care and enjoy New Year’s with Babington and Esther.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your unintentional arch enemy, Charlotte</em>
</p><p>He wiped his tears away, grabbed the box and strode down the hallway to her room and knocked.</p><p>“Just a minute.” She called from inside. It was clear she had not expected <em>him</em>. Her surprise was written all over her face when she opened the door. He could see her pick herself up and look him square in the eyes. “What can I do for you?” There was a slight tremor to her forced confident voice.</p><p>“You can take these back.” He spoke softly while taking her hand and placing the small box in the palm of it and closing her fingers around it. “I regret a lot of things when it comes to you, but you’ve got it wrong, Charlotte. I only regret being an asshole to you. Not the good times where I manage to behave like a decent bloke towards you. Those have been the best moments of my life in a long time. And I most definitely do not regret giving you these earrings. They belong on you.”</p><p>Something caught his eye behind her. “You’re packed?” He couldn't hide the panic in his voice.</p><p>“Yes. The trains should be running again this afternoon.” She was chewing her lip nervously.</p><p>“I’m afraid they won’t. They just updated this morning.” He took his phone out of his pocket and showed her.</p><p>“Shit!” She turned her back to him, not sure what to do or say.</p><p>Her shoulders started to shake, just a little. She was crying. He grabbed her gently around her upper arms and turned her towards him. Taking a chance, he embraced her and just rocked her slowly in his arms. Her arms were dangling down her sides but she didn't fight him, she just sobbed silently against his chest, unable to extract herself from his comforting embrace. He buried his nose in her hair. “I’m sorry for being an idiot. For what it’s worth I’m happy that you’re staying even though I don't know how to show it or how to behave around you." He took a deep breath.</p><p>"I wish you would just treat me like you treat everyone else? Why is that so impossible to you?" She mumbled against his chest, he could feel her breath through his shirt.</p><p>He held her tighter. "Because you are not like everyone else. You deserve my truest and best self and I don't know how to give that to you. Please, believe that I never intended to hurt you. I'm not good with people. Like you said, I'm an outlier. I haven't earned your forgiveness yet but I would like to practice to be a better man. With you... will you let me?"</p><p>She leaned her head back trying to read him, a deep confused frown wrinkled her forehead in the most adorable way and he had never wanted to kiss her more. "You're right, I don't have the energy to forgive you only to be discarded again in a few hours. You'll have to show me you want us to be friends."</p><p>Her cheeks were glistening with tears, he gently wiped them away with his thumbs. "That's all I ask. I need you to promise me two things though." He smiled.</p><p>The frown was back and she sighed tiredly. He immediately pulled her back into his arms. "Promise me that you'll keep the earrings and wear them. You make them look beautiful."</p><p>She nodded, chewing her lip - she was killing him. "And the second thing?"</p><p>"Punch me if I break my promise. You know how and I'm sure Crowe, Babington and Esther will hold me down and Clara will be cheering while you do."</p><p>The soft laughter that tickled the skin on his chest through his shirt was the most beautiful sound and feeling. He let go of the breath he was holding.</p><p>She pulled away and held out her hand. “Truce?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No more truce. I want more. A truce a is temporary. Tell me how you feel about me when we are able to leave here.”</p><p>She nodded. They shook hands and he hugged her again. “You better unpack, Heywood. You’re stuck with me for at least four more days. I'll see you at breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>His heart skipped a beat when she came down for breakfast wearing his earrings and a shy smile. For once he had actually managed to do the right thing, now the rest of the plan just had to work out... There was still plenty of room for him to fuck up most thoroughly. He decided not to push his luck for the rest of the day - he did not avoid her but he let his friends do the talking and merely follow suit. </p><p> </p><p>After dinner they played Trivial Pursuit. The three gentlemen drew a name from a bowl and by complete and pure coincidence with any cheating whatsoever Sidney picked Charlotte, Babington Clara and Crowe Esther. They were sitting around the round gaming table in the library, it was not really meant for six people and they had to sit very closely - which Babington very well knew and which suited Sidney just fine. He had his arm resting on the back of Charlotte's chair. Every now and then he could accidently brush her back with his thumb. </p><p>Crowe was as hopeless at Trivial Pursuit as he was at Pictionary but he did crack the table up with his long and horribly incorrect deductions to most of the questions. Clara had never looked more in love with him and that was the prize he was after. Besides making Sidney look good to Charlotte. </p><p>It was soon soon obvious that Sidney and Charlotte matched each other perfectly when it came to ready knowledge. They laughed excitedly every time they could place a wedge in their token. And without much competition they landed in the middle with a filled token. Esther picked a card and read the final question.</p><p>"Who was British Prime Minister January 1964?"</p><p>Sidney looked at Charlotte. "That would have to be either Harold Macmillan or Harold Wilson won't it?"</p><p>They could all see her thinking. As if she was going through a Roladex of ministers in her head. Suddenly she rose from her chair. "Wait a minute... Macmillan was PM until 1963 but wasn't there someone between him and Wilson?"</p><p>Sidney shrugged his shoulders. She was pacing back and forth and he stood to watch her. </p><p>It was clear when the answer struck her, she lit up in a big smile and pointed triumphantly at him. "Douglashome... what is his first name... ALEC, I believe. I think that Sir Alec Douglashome was British Prime Minister in January 1964 - if I remember correctly he sat for less than a year and that's why no one remembers him. What say you, Sidney? Shall we go with Sir Alec?"</p><p>Her eyes were sparkling so brightly he was almost blinded by them. He gave her a dazzling smile and turned to Esther. "You heard the lady, Sir Alec Douglashome is our final answer."</p><p>Crowe did a drum roll on the table as Esther drolly turned the card. Charlotte grabbed Sidney's hand in excitement and he looked at her while she looked at Esther. </p><p>"Sir Alec Douglashome was British Prime Minister from October 19th 1963 to October 16th 1964. The answer is correct. You win!"</p><p>Sidney picked up Charlotte and twirled around with her in victory. "You are a fucking genius, Charlotte. Where the hell did that come from?"</p><p>"My father found the order of Prime Ministers an important part of our upbringing. He will be so proud when I tell him he was right!"</p><p>She laughed, still in his arms. He put her down again and led her back to the table. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lying in bed Esther turned to Babington. “What was all that about?”</p><p>“What do you mean, the love of my life, the stars in my sky?” He kissed her.</p><p>“Oh, don’t think you can charm your way out of this. Sidney and Charlotte. Next time you want to draw names to fake coincidental pairing, you better actually write some names on the pieces of paper. Now, spill, Lord Babington!”</p><p>He pulled her on top of him. “Alright, I promised I wouldn’t tell you but you drive a hard bargain here. Parker is in love with Charlotte. He’s been doing his best to ruin it as he has for years. Crowe and I helping him out, we even have a name for the operation.” He looked vert proud.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “I’m afraid to ask what it is, but pray tell.”</p><p>“Operation New Year’s Kiss!” Saying it out loud to Esther made it sound much lamer than it had when they were drunk.</p><p>“God, you’re all hopeless. You need help.” She was beginning to melt under his touches.</p><p>“Yes, we do.” He was talking against the silky crook of her neck. “Now, that you know, it would work better if you suggest tomorrow’s activity.”</p><p>“What’s that?” She moaned as his nimble fingers hit a special spot.</p><p>“I’ll tell you later, Lady Babington.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. December 30th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me<br/>One day of dancing in his arms<br/>A never-ending blizzard<br/>A boxing bag to punch<br/>Another fucking tongue lashing<br/>Ten reasons why I hate you<br/>A gift for someone else<br/>A sweet marzipan heart<br/>Splash of chocolate on the nose<br/>Truce and peace offering<br/>And a sleigh ride in the snow</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Almoooost there. Thank you for joining me in this 12 chapter Christmas story ❤️</p><p>Things are going according to plan 👍</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esther was right, the men needed all the help they could get and she delivered like a champ. During breakfast she gave the company her signature look and sent them all upstairs to change into fitting outfits for the day’s activity. She refused to say what it was, but ordered proper suits for the men and something “twirly” for the ladies – knowing that both Clara and Charlotte had that in their luggage. They were all to meet her downstairs in the estate’s seldomly used ballroom.</p><p>Not that Charlotte was a great fan of a secret activity but she was quite pleased to be able to wear her black dress again and she twirled in front of the mirror a few times and then she froze. Dancing! She bet they were going to dance. Charlotte loved to dance. To pop music, uncoordinated, drunk and fun party dancing. If Esther had planned ballroom dancing, she would be thrown into the deep end of the pool – plus... plus she would most likely be paired with Sidney, whom she was sure of probably danced like Fred Astaire. And he was Sidney. Tall, dark, mysterious Sidney with the unpredictable behavior and intense stare.</p><p>She was about to have a full-blown panic attack when there was a soft knock on her door. It was him.</p><p>“Since the ballroom is rarely used, I thought you could need the help of a friend to locate it?” He sent her a warm smile and held out his hand. To his relief she took it.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna need more than just directions. I fear Esther has planned some dancing lessons.”</p><p>He looked admiring at her, his heart beating chaotically - she looked incredibly beautiful and <em>his</em> earrings were dangling like falling snowflakes from her earlobes. “Why do you think that?”</p><p>“Ballroom, twirling dresses. Do the math.” She sounded annoyed and stressed.</p><p>”Don’t you like to dance?” Sidney was sweating now, the day would be a disaster if they had picked the wrong activity.</p><p>“I love to dance and I consider myself a pretty good dancer, you know shimmying and doing the sprinkler and stuff, but I don’t know how to dance like <em>that</em>. You’ve probably all had someone to teach you how to dance like in a Jane Austen novel on your posh schools.” She regretted saying it the second she had said it. How stupid could she be feeding him with artillery against her un-aristocratic background.”</p><p>He didn’t fire it back. “Stick with me, Charlotte. My mother made us take dance lessons. I’m not fantastic but I’m fairly sure I can lead you without stepping on your toes.” He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“Promise you won’t let go of me then.” She tightened her grip desperately around his hand.</p><p>“I promise to <em>never</em> let you go if you’ll let me.” He watched her out of the corner of his eye, she was frowning. Confused at his words.</p><p>Charlotte was right. Dancing was on the agenda. Since Sidney was epically bad with words, Crowe had suggested that they made good use of his obvious physical advantages and planned a more hands on activity. Preferably one that was supervised. Babington’s contribution to Operation New Year’s Kiss was thus a full day where Sidney could waltz around with Charlotte in his arms.</p><p>Benson and his wife had taught two generations of Babingtons to act and dance like gentlemen and ladies. With their instructions it could hardly go catastrophically wrong. Even Esther had agreed to that!</p><p>The big ballroom had been prepared during the morning and presented itself sparkling and beautiful. Esther had only been in the room once at some family function, Babington was hosting, but the room had then been crowded and it had been a warm summer day. In the winter darkness the gilded details stood out in the bright light from eight gigantic chandeliers in the ceiling. They had been turned into electrical versions decades ago but one could still feel history whispering from each prism.</p><p>When they reached the ballroom Sidney’s fingers were almost numb and swiftly losing their blood flow from Charlotte’s tight grip. He decided he could function perfectly fine even if he should lose two or three fingers on his right hand – there was no chance in hell he was letting go of her.</p><p>Benson and his wife were waiting for them, dressed in their finest. Where Benson was a giant of a man, his wife was petite. Even smaller than Charlotte. </p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen. We will be doing two dances today. Two waltzes to be precise. A regency country waltz and a more classic waltz. If we are feeling brave, we will do some more elaborate couples dances.” Benson gave Crowe an amused look. “But I sincerely doubt we will get that far, eh Mr. Crowe?” The insult was wrapped in a deep rumbling laughter.</p><p>“We’ll see, Benson. I may have improved since Lady Babington punished us with your dance lessons for getting drunk and letting out all the horses.” Crowe laughed back. “Plus, it helps that we have these divine beauties to dance with and not the late Lady Babington’s ancient maids.”</p><p>Babington and Sidney shook with laughter. The latter turned to Charlotte. “We were twelve years old, spending Easter break here. Like Crowe said, we got drunk and let out all the horses. It took all the men on the estate all day to catch them. I tell you Lady Babington’s punishment was both elegant and effective. Much like her, really. She made us take lessons every morning for the rest of the break with the Bensons, dancing with her maids from the age of 50 and up. Mrs. Harris was a sturdy woman, big as a house, with a very... shall we say meaty bosom. Crowe’s head disappeared completely in her sweaty cleavage. I cannot remember the name of my ‘date’.”</p><p>“Miss Smith.” Babington helped. “As dull and plain as her name suggests. Our man, Parker here, who could swoon any woman no matter the size and age watched every stroke of charm repel off her like water on a goose.”</p><p>Charlotte who was still holding his hand sent him a teasing smile. “I’m surprised that any woman could ever resist you, Mr. Parker!”</p><p>He sent her a dark glare. “Are you, Miss Heywood? You seem very immune yourself.”</p><p>She blushed but was quickly saved by Crowe. “We later learned that Miss Smith would have been more perceptive to the charms of you ladies than us.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, enough of that. Partner up and stand in two lines, facing each other.” Mr. and Mrs. Benson walked around, straightened them a bit. “Now gentlemen, bow to your partner! Yes, yes, good, good. Now, ladies. You curtsy and lower you head shyly and chastely. Perfect, perfect.”</p><p>The elderly couple showed the first steps. Benson moved surprisingly elegant for a man his size and though it was like watching a bull dancing with a rabbit in size, they fit perfectly in the dance.</p><p>Charlotte was struggling with the steps, constantly stepping on Sidney’s toes. Her frustration was about to explode which only made her fumble even more.</p><p>“Charlotte, look at me.” The soft warmth in his voice made her obey. “You have to relax and let me lead you. It’s my responsibility to make this easy for you. So, though it probably strikes against your nature, trust me and follow my lead.”</p><p>He adjusted his hand on her back and pulled her little closer than instructed. “Don’t look at your feet. Look at me. Don’t count. Just listen to the music and follow my body. I need to trust you and <em>you</em> need to trust me. Dancing is moving as one.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she raised her eyes and locked them with his. After a little while she could feel him give her instructions through his hand on the small of her back and the hand she was holding. The music was replaced by the beating of their hearts. The room disappeared and they were alone, flowing weightlessly around the big room.</p><p>Charlotte had never felt so feminine or safe before as she did in this moment in Sidney’s arms. There was not a shadow of tease in his eyes, only attention, encouragement and... affection?</p><p>His heart was either beating like a drumroll or had stopped beating all together. Sidney wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter. She was in his arms and he could gaze freely into her beautiful brown eyes sparkling with joy and excitement. If he pressed his fingers slightly against her back or stroked the hand he was holding with his thumb, she blushed like a setting sun.</p><p>Crowe, that rake, was right. This was a perfect activity. He had had his doubts when it was suggested and a bit offended by the motivation behind it, but damn his friend had hit the mark.</p><p>Her eyes softened and he could feel her respond to him. He had never felt more naked as he let down his walls and showed her who he could be with her. His truest and best self. He belonged in her arms. The only struggle was to resist giving in to his desire to kiss her. </p><p>The Bensons added more and more steps and more and more details to the two waltzes. Charlotte grew increasingly confident in Sidney’s arms. Having her eyes fixed on his became less awkward and she allowed herself to relax and trust him and fully enjoyed his arms around her body and his eyes on her face.</p><p>He looked happy. Free. Boyish. Beautiful. Open and exposed. She had seen him <em>once</em> like this before. A couple of years ago at a garden party in Sanditon where his siblings and small nephews were guests too. He was great with his nephews and he had looked like this. Like his brooding drawbridge was lowered for once, exposing his true self only to the young children. They had spent a few minutes by the river playing with boats. An instant truce that only lasted until the boys' boat had sunk and the race was over. The war of the roses had instantly resumed.</p><p>Only interrupted by a short lunch break they danced until dinner time. Sidney kept giving himself to her through the dance. Never had he looked at her like that or smiled so unreservedly. She could tell that he meant what he had promised to her in her room yesterday.</p><p>The dance lesson was a success. Even Crowe behaved and Clara looked even more in love with him than she did before. The two of them had been doing casual one night stands for more than a year before even they had to admit that having exclusive bootie-calls was beginning to look suspiciously a lot like a relationship and then finally plunged in.</p><p>Esther and Babington were beaming. They had been dating for more than five years but she had been reluctant to surrender fully to the life as the future Lady Babington, but had finally caved in during the summer and moved in with him. No one had been particularly surprised when they had announced they would be married in May.</p><p>Charlotte and Sidney were just lost to the world. No words were said. Shy smiles and heated looks were enough. His hands made her skin burn where they held her.</p><p>When Benson after a several hours clapped his hands and thanked them all for being such good and attentive students, Sidney slowly peeled himself away from her and immediately felt bereft.</p><p>Benson instructed the three gentlemen to gracefully take their dance partner’s hand and kiss the back of it. Sidney was more than eager to oblige and bowed, taking Charlotte’s hand in his. He stroked it gently with his thumb before he placed a soft kiss on the back, lightly grazing his lips over her skin all the while he looked up at her.<br/>
<br/>
She blushed. She parted her lips and the lightest gasp escaped. He caught the delicate sound and locked it up safely in his heart.</p><p>Sidney was <em>very</em> pleased with the day.</p><p> </p><p>The three men met after dinner in the war room, aka Babington’s study, to go through the plans one more time. Last item on the agenda was the music. “Leave the playlist to me.” Crowe said with great confidence. “I know just the song.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. December 31st</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me<br/>Operation New Year’s Kiss<br/>One day of dancing in his arms<br/>A never-ending blizzard<br/>A boxing bag to punch<br/>Another fucking tongue lashing<br/>Ten reasons why I hate you<br/>A gift for someone else<br/>A sweet marzipan heart<br/>Splash of chocolate on the nose<br/>Truce and peace offering<br/>And a sleigh ride in the snow</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year 🥳</p><p>Thank you for making 2020 bearable 😘<br/>I hope the new year will be better, safer and full of hope and love ❤️ </p><p>And thank you for all the sweet and loving comments on the last chapter. I’ve read every one and promise to answer them all 😘😘</p><p>Now, Ladies. It’s the big night of executing the final part of <i>Operation New Year’s Kiss</i><br/>Keep your fingers crossed for our favorite boy 🤞</p><p>❤️ Panstick</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In each their bedroom Charlotte and Sidney woke up full of hope and anticipation of a festive New Year’s Eve among friends and...</p><p>Unaware of the thoughts and plans that went through Sidney’s head, Charlotte dressed for breakfast and headed downstairs. They had all been instructed to sleep in to be ready for a long night of partying and brunch wouldn’t be served until 11 whereafter Esther had planned a spa day for the girls in the master bathroom. The men had been assigned to decorating the dining room and living room, well be in charge of the entire evening actually.</p><p>Curled up in one of the sofas in the library, Charlotte’s mind was fluttering with thoughts in a mix of butterflies and bats. They all piled up to the same unlikely and illogical and very confusing conclusion.</p><p>“You’re up early. Has Esther given you permission to do that?” A deep voice interrupted her musings and she startled moved her gaze from the mesmerizing fire to his brown eyes.</p><p>She blushed and chuckled. “It’s almost 10! I did my best, but I kept hearing my father in my head scolding me for this kind of leisurely conduct. What’s your excuse?”</p><p>Sidney dropped his long body in the other end of the sofa and stretched his legs, softly patting her feet with his. “A decade at boarding school. I tell you Mr. Gerald would have had us outside doing laps in shorts and tank tops by now. ‘It’s just a few snowflakes’.” He parodied ironically and nodded pointedly at the snow now reaching at least 40 inches up the door leading outside.</p><p>Her laughter hit him like a summer day and he smiled widely.</p><p>“Well, don’t let me stop you. You better get on with it then. I’ll time you.” She looked demonstratively at her watch.</p><p>“Since Mr. Gerald is not here, I’ll skip and stay here in the warmth with you.” Silence fell upon them and they both looked away. He browsed through his mind to come up with a topic.</p><p>“How did you like yesterday? The dance lesson, I mean.” His eyes had picked up the courage to meet hers again.</p><p>Her cheeks tinted beautifully in a blush pink. “Oh, it was wonderful. I really enjoyed myself. Thank you for taking such good care of me. You are quite the dancer, Mr. Parker. Do you think we will be dancing tonight?” She bit her lip and he had to grasp a pillow to control himself.</p><p>“Would you like to?” His eyes were fixed on her lips, eagerly awaiting her reply. She nodded shyly.</p><p>“Well, since Esther has put Babington, Crowe and myself in charge of the evening while you ladies pamper yourselves, I think I can make that happen. Will you do me the honor of the first two dances, Miss Heywood?” He winked, referring to Benson’s historical lecture of regency balls the day before.</p><p>She leaned forward with an enigmatic twinkle in her eye. “If it wouldn’t have been wildly improper you could have had them all.”</p><p>With that she rose from her seat and started walking out the room. He sat stunned and admired her curvy butt sway in the slim-fitting black jeans. <em>Operation New Year’s Kiss</em> had to work. Shaking his head, he chuckled to himself. Esther was right, it really was an idiotic name.</p><p> </p><p>At the breakfast table Sidney managed to get the seat next to Charlotte and no one missed how attentive he was to refill her glass or fill her plate with treats, not even Charlotte. She was in want of nothing.</p><p>The atmosphere was completely different from the previous days – even the days where Sidney and Charlotte had been on good terms. Babington watched all of his friends, trying to extract what had changed. The only explanation that popped up was Sidney. Sidney had changed. He was relaxed, happy, open, laughing and most importantly clearly acting like a man in love. Eliza had hurt him, and it suddenly dawned on Babington that the last week with Charlotte had brought back the old Sidney from before that bitch broke him apart limb for limb five and a half years ago and left him a shadow of himself. Babington needed Esther to work Charlotte between now and dinner. To find out where she stood with his friend. If the man didn’t stand a chance with her, he had to know and start some serious damage control.</p><p>With the secret mission from Babington, Esther ushered Charlotte and Clara upstairs to the big bathroom for an afternoon of self-pampering spa accompanied by champaign and small treats.</p><p>As soon as the ladies were out of sight Sidney, Crowe and Babington went to work. First task was the lighting. Before the blizzard closed down the county, Babington had ordered a box of Philips Hue light bulbs – he loved gadgets like this and it actually made sense on a big estate to be able to time lights, he had told himself. They changed bulbs in most of the lamps in the living room and dining room.</p><p>Since going outside to fire fireworks was close to impossible, he downloaded an app that could make them flash in colors simulating fireworks with sound and everything. They tested it and giggled excitedly with the results. If was like watching three boys playing with model trains. According to the operation plan, Babington did some timed light settings as well.</p><p><br/>
Upstairs in the bathroom, Charlotte had never had access to such luxurious skin care products before and enjoyed being spoiled. The three women had sung and danced to taggy pop hits while applying facial masks, body masks and whatnot, having a blast.</p><p>Leaning against the wall on some cushions, they sat with cucumbers on their eyes and hands softening in paraffin masks. Esther found this the perfect moment to carefully probe Charlotte on her feelings towards Sidney.</p><p>“Things seem very different between you and Sidney, Charlotte. Or are my eyes deceiving me?” She dropped the test balloon softly. She could feel Clara waiting with bated breath on her one side and Charlotte thinking about her answer on the other.</p><p>Taking a deep breath Charlotte hesitantly started. “I hope they are. I feel we have gone from dancing tango, shifting exhaustingly from hot to cold all the time – to a waltz. It’s like we move in harmony now.”</p><p>“Have your feelings changed about him?” Esther was growing bolder.</p><p>Another pause. “My feelings were never the issue.” Charlotte’s voice was low. She pushed the cucumber slices away from her eyes with her masked fingers and looked at Esther. “What are you really asking me?” Her voice indicated that perhaps she needed the question to make up her own mind.</p><p>Esther sat up straight and shook the cucumber slices off her face. “We have always joked that the two of you needed to just get it over with and fuck. You have had every chance to avoid each other – even when we have been together – but it has been like watching to magnets pull against each other. I guess what I’m asking is... Are you in love with Sidney?”</p><p>Charlotte pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. “It’s all so confusing. It doesn’t really matter if I am. This friendly truce between us is fragile, as you have all witnessed. He could switch from cold to hot and back again a hundred times before we get dressed and go downstairs. I cannot seem to make him out and yet I really care what he thinks of me., how he <em>feels</em> about me. So yes, I’m beginning to think that I’ve fallen hard for him. Go figure, because I sure as hell can’t.” Her heart was beating wildly as she spoke. </p><p>“We better make you look even more beautiful than you already do then.” Clara finally found it fitting to join the conversation.</p><p>Charlotte laughed. “What are we, teenage girls with crushes preparing for a school dance?”</p><p>“Something like that and I love it.” Esther nudged her shoulder against Charlotte’s.</p><p>“I need more champaign then.” Charlotte stated dryly and tried to stand without ruining the paraffin on her hands.</p><p> </p><p>If Charlotte, Esther and Clara felt like three school girls, then Sidney, Crowe and Babington certainly felt like three school boys. They were waiting anxiously in the living room, all dressed very elegantly in tuxedos. Sidney and Babington in a classic black version, Crowe in a bright blue velvet. There was nothing more they could do now. Every little thing they had planned was executed, now it all depended on Sidney. A fact, all three found less than foolproof to be honest.</p><p>Soft giggles drew them out into the big hall and the vision that met them sucked the air out of them. In a formation, in slow motion (it wasn’t, but for Babington, Crowe and Sidney it bloody well looked like it), Esther came down the stairs flanked by Clara and Charlotte. She wore a stunning emerald-green long gown, her red hair was draped to one side and flowed in soft curls down her left shoulder. Clara wore a dark velvet gown with a dramatic slit showing off her long slender legs as she descended the stairs.</p><p>It was all very well but Sidney could not remove his eyes from Charlotte in a metallic brocade minidress shimmering in gold and silver with long sleeves. Her beautifully curved legs were enhanced by nude stockings with a hint of gold in them, making her legs look temptingly sun kissed and dewy. <em>And</em> she wore the earrings from him. It made his heart swell. They dangled seductively from her ears. Her hair had been put up in a soft hairdo, giving his hungry eyes free access to her neck.</p><p>As taught by Bensons the three gentlemen bowed and elegantly offered their escorts an arm. Sidney gasped loudly when he saw the back – or rather the missing back of Charlotte’s dress. It was tied together at the neck by a tempting bow begging to be pulled. He really needed a drink.</p><p>Crowe’s playlist was playing softly as Babington handed out tall flutes with champaign. Charlotte’s cheeks were already blushing. She leaned slightly against Sidney’s side. “The girls and I already finished a bottle, I’m a bit tipsy. Please make sure I make it to the dinner table – and for God’s sake stop me before I make a fool of myself.”</p><p>He let his hand graze her naked back as he leaned in. “I’m more than willing to be at your service. But you need to define ‘fool’.” His smile was crooked and sexy and... and... Charlotte suddenly felt very hot and drawn to him.</p><p>Bold from the bubbles she moved her face even closer to his. “Stepping on your toes during our first two dances, or flirting too improperly.” She sent him a bright smile that made the butterflies in his stomach bask like seagulls.</p><p>His lips brushed her earlobe as he responded. “Stick with me, Heywood. I’ve got you.” A few hot breaths hit her skin before he continued. “You look stunning tonight by the way.” She let out a soft moan and grasped his arm.</p><p>”This old thing? It’s a hand-me-down from my boss, Susan. She had never worn it, it still had the price tag on.” Charlotte explained with a breathless chuckle still holding on to his arm, she was trying very hard to stand straight despite his effect on her.</p><p>Dinner was announced before they could flirt anymore.</p><p>Sidney deliberately chose to walk half a step behind her to admire the way her back moved when she walked, his hand pressed firmly against the small of her back. <em>Thank you, Susan</em>, he thought to himself.</p><p>Charlotte sobered up a bit as she got something to eat. Champaign on only one meal had made her lightheaded and giddy, and she was a little embarrassed at how quickly she had started flirting with Sidney.</p><p>The food was delicious, the company delightful and she was truly happy to be right there instead of the crowded pub in Willingden fighting off her ex. James had already texted her several times during the past days expressing his disappointment that he would not be able to kiss her at midnight.</p><p>She turned her head to look at her table companion. He was chatting with Crowe, chuckling at something the other said, and looked boyishly happy. His hand kept returning to her back, when it wasn’t occupied working the cutlery, and he was slowly stroking her skin with his thumb as if it was the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>She leaned slightly into his touch wondering if he knew what he was doing to her. How her skin burned when he... Babington poured her some more champaign and interrupted her musings. She cleared her throat and took a large sip.</p><p>As the evening progressed the light bulbs slowly dimmed, creating a golden intimate ambience. Much like Charlotte, Sidney thought to himself and looked at her. She was laughing at something Esther said. He leaned in as if to hear what the conversation was about, but really it was just an excuse to fan out his fingers on her back. She turned her head towards him in surprise but didn’t pull away.</p><p>“I’m happy to report that you are still fool-free, Miss Heywood.” He rested his chin on her shoulder as he whispered to her.</p><p>“But am I foolproof?” She smiled teasingly.</p><p>“Depends. Has this fool ruined anything yet?” His eyes were examining hers. His voice a little more serious now.</p><p>“No, he hasn’t. But the night is still young.” She gave him another smile, a little shorter than the first. A gentle warning not to shut down and hurt her. He picked it up.</p><p>“Would you let him know if he does? He really wants to give you a perfect New Year’s Eve.”</p><p>“So far, he is doing a great job. It stands and falls with the first two dances, I think. And whether he stops talking about himself in third person like a fool.”</p><p>He laughed at her wit and promised.</p><p> </p><p>The playlist changed pace to signal it was time to leave the dinner table and go to the living room. Esther walked hand in hand with Babington. “In case you’re wondering.” She nodded in the direction of Sidney leading Charlotte with his arm around her waist. “Charlotte has confirmed that she’s falling for him too. If he can avoid fucking this up, I think we have the perfect guestlist for next year’s New Year’s Eve party right here.”</p><p>“Good job. Should we tell him?” Babington pulled her in for a kiss.</p><p>“No, they are doing fine on their own so far. Let’s not jinx it.” She took his hand and started dancing.</p><p>The two first songs did not exactly shout body-flush-against-body slow-dancing but Sidney had to admit that they did give him an opportunity to watch Charlotte’s body move in the most alluring way. Her dress slid up a little when she moved her arms over her head, showing she was wearing hold up stockings. It was too much. He had to touch her and grabbed her hands, relishing in the fact that she seamlessly let him take the lead and twirl her around. Her eyes sparkled with joy.</p><p>When the two dances were over, he kissed her cheek. His lips lingered on her skin. “Drink?”</p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p>Crowe came with two cocktails as if on cue and when Charlotte had taken a sip, the two of them were dancing. Clara and Babington soon joined them, following Crowe and Charlotte’s disco dance moves. Sidney grabbed Esther who danced more traditionally than Charlotte.</p><p>“I would say that things are going according to plan, Sidney.” She winked encouragingly at him.</p><p>“I hope so. Now that the cat is out of the bag, I can’t really focus on anything else.” He bent his head down to talk to her in a confidential low voice. “You’re a woman, Esther. Is it possible for a woman’s affections for a man to alter entirely within the space of a few days?”</p><p>“Maybe her affections don’t need to alter. You just had to stop acting like an idiot. Don’t pull away tonight, Sidney. You need to stop fucking things up because you’re scared of how you feel. Take it from someone who has had a lifelong VIP-platinum membership of the same stupid outlier club. Let go.”</p><p>“Thank you, Esther.” He gave her big kiss on the mouth.</p><p>“Oi! Oi! That’s <em>my</em> fiancée, Parker. Back off!” Babington cut in laughing and kissed Esther most ardently to mark his territory.</p><p>Sidney raised his hands in mock defeat. “My mistake, old friend.” He turned to Clara to dance with her but Crowe butted in. “I better take my girlfriend before you get any good ideas, Parker.” He looked at Charlotte and nodded pointedly at Sidney. “I’m afraid you have to take this one for the team, Charlotte.”</p><p>She accepted with rolling eyes and a big smile that made the dimple in her chin dance most adorably.</p><p>They all danced for a long stretch of the playlist, alternating between dancing in couples and dancing all together in one group. A song impossible to dance to made everyone take a break to catch their breath and get some refreshments. It was getting close to midnight and Sidney could hardly breathe from nerves.</p><p>“The song is coming up, Parker. Get ready.” Crowe slapped him on the back.</p><p>“Which song is it?” Sidney wanted nothing left to chances.</p><p>“You’ll know.” Crowe replied cryptically.</p><p>At the end of the next half-dead song, Crowe nodded discretely at Sidney and Babington, and they all bowed gentlemanly before a lady.</p><p>“May I have the next dance, Miss Heywood?” Sidney held out his hand. Charlotte curtsied and took it.</p><p>He had just placed his hand on the naked part of her back when Curtis Stigers started crooning through the speakers. Smiling, the three couples started waltzing elegantly around the room.</p><p>Sidney had his eyes locked with hers, his entire body was tickling from the electric sparks the impact of his hand on her naked skin created. The Philip Hue bulbs dimmed up and down like a slowly rotating disco ball.</p><p>Everything was perfect. Charlotte was perfect. Sidney even felt a little perfect himself. Benson would not have approved but he held her as tight as he could and enjoyed the sensation of her soft body against his. His little finger behaved very naughtily and slid under the top of her skirt, stroking her ever so gently.</p><p>As Curtis’s over-emotional voice faded along with the 80s signature sax, Babington turned on the TV just in time for the countdown to the new year to begin. “10...”</p><p>“Charlotte?” He looked at her finishing the question with his eyes.</p><p>“Yes.” She parted her lips and gazed at his lips.</p><p>“1...”</p><p>His lips grazed lightly over hers before he slowly nibbed her lower lip. She responded his kiss very softly and moved her hand from his shoulder to the nape of his neck. The tip of their tongues brushed for a heartbeat just before he trailed his lips along her cheek to her ear. “I’m in love with you.”</p><p>She tilted her head a little in surprise. “I wasn’t crazy or just drunk then, you <em>did</em> say it.” She mumbled against his cheek.</p><p>“You heard?” He pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes.</p><p>Before she could answer they were pulled apart by the others and found themselves engulfed in a mayhem of kisses and hugs.</p><p>The Philips Hue bulbs created an electric illusion of fireworks, the sound boomed through the speakers. It was actually pretty cool. Not that Sidney noticed, he was buzzing with happiness and needed Charlotte back in his arms <em>now!</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esther's dress:<br/>https://www.mytheresa.com/euro_en/diane-von-furstenberg-idris-satin-gown-1411761.html</p><p>Clara's dress:<br/>https://www.mytheresa.com/euro_en/alexandre-vauthier-glitter-velvet-gown-1534693.html?catref=category</p><p>Charlotte's dress: https://www.mytheresa.com/en-de/saint-laurent-brocade-minidress-1574102.html</p><p>Crowe's tux: https://www.suitdirect.co.uk/p-limehaus_debs_bright_blue_velvet_slim_jacket-12560</p><p>The song: https://youtu.be/VS2Hp9Ck9mQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. January 1st</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me<br/>Happy ever after<br/>Operation New Year’s Kiss<br/>One day of dancing in his arms<br/>A never-ending blizzard<br/>A boxing bag to punch<br/>Another fucking tongue lashing<br/>Ten reasons why I hate you<br/>A gift for someone else<br/>A sweet marzipan heart<br/>Splash of chocolate on the nose<br/>Truce and peace offering<br/>And a sleigh ride in the snow</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for unwrapping the 12 chapters, I hope you have enjoyed yourselves. I know I have.<br/>I wish you all a Happy New Year 🎊</p><p>Stay safe,</p><p>❤ Panstick</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney fought to keep eye contact with Charlotte, terrified that the wonderful spell they had been under for the past two days would break if he didn’t. Her eyes followed him too. It only took a couple of minutes before the merry-go-round of kisses and hugs brought her back to him but it felt like an eternity.</p><p>The heartbeat she was in front of him again he wrapped his arms around her and almost carried her away to a secluded alcove of the room.</p><p>“Can we talk, please?” He looked pleading at her. His dark eyes were so full of affection and love that her heart started pounding even harder.</p><p>She just nodded; a small frown indicated that she was a little puzzled. He couldn’t resist and kissed it and she beat him to it asking the first question.</p><p>“For how long?” It was just a soft whisper.</p><p>“When did we first meet?” He knew exactly, he could even tell the time of day.</p><p>“Babington’s Christmas party five years ago.” She was fidgeting with the lapels of his jacket.</p><p>“Then I have been in love with you for five years and eleven days.” His cheeks were flushing.</p><p>The frown in her forehead deepened. “But why...? Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you behave so hostile towards me?” Her eyes flickered over his face trying to gather some kind of explanation.</p><p>“Eliza broke me. I was still picking up the pieces of my shattered heart at Babington’s party where I met you the first time. One look into your eyes and I knew that you had the power to completely destroy me if I let you come too close. I never loved Eliza enough for her to have that power. You scared the shit out of me, Charlotte. Once I realized that you were nothing like her, and I wanted to risk everything and try anyway. That my feelings for you grew stronger, not weaker, it was too late. We had already spiraled into this ridiculous battle of insults, and I didn’t know how to turn it around or if I even deserved it.”</p><p>His thumbs were stroking her back as he spoke. He continued, determined to get it all out in the open. “The first days of this blizzard were hard on me. It was like being in hell and heaven at the same time, to be this close to you for so long. I was in a constant state of conflict and panic. I wanted to tell you how I felt and at the same time I wanted to bury it as deep in the snow as possible.”</p><p>He pressed his lips against her forehead. “I wanted to tell you by the lake. Repeat my words from the night before. But then you asked me why <em>you</em> alone triggered my anger and I lost my nerve to confess how ardently and irrevocably in love with you I am.”</p><p>She could feel him swallow a lump. “I’m even afraid to let go of you right now. To stop blabbering and let you speak. Because in this moment I can still feel your lips on mine. In this moment I still have you in my arms. In this moment you haven’t had the chance to reject me yet and tell me that my behavior towards you the past five years has killed with fire every chance I may have had of being with you.”</p><p>There was a pause, she wedged her hands up through his tight embrace to cup his face and pulled his head down to kiss him. It was gentle. Slowly, she built up the kiss, pulling his lips lightly with hers. The tip of her tongue grazed carefully over his before she slid it softly through his parted lips. He held her small body tighter and tighter against his, as her lips and tongue caressed his and told him that he was safe, that she would never hurt him deliberately.</p><p>Coming up for breath, she broke the kiss as slowly and tenderly as she had started it.</p><p>“I thought something was wrong with me. Not just because I thought you hated me. But because despite all, I compared every other man to you. I’ve tried relationships but failed. Please don’t judge me. The way you are around your dearest friends and your family – I've seen that and I’ve wanted so badly for you to be that way around me too.” She gave a short laugh. “I cannot tell you the number of people who has advising me to just get it over with and have sex with you. At the summer party I decided that maybe they were right. Maybe all this tension between us was just sexual and could be resolved with sex.”</p><p>He still had a tight grip around her, just to be sure. She had kissed him, and she had not bolted for the door. Yet.</p><p>“Why didn’t you?” His heart was racing.</p><p>“Before I had gotten drunk enough to gather the courage to... seduce you... you had already left with one of the Beaufort sisters.”</p><p>“Fuck!” He said it lowly and sadly.</p><p>“Yes, I guess that was the objective.” She chuckled bitterly, not quite sure if she wanted to lighten the sudden tension or sting him.</p><p>He couldn’t see her face but he knew she was flustered. He moved a hand from her back to cradle her head and kissed her deeply and tenderly. He needed to feel if they were moving off track or staying on the road of hope. They kissed tentatively, like they didn’t want to contaminate the newly-exposed fragile feelings between them with the heated irrational tense passion from their quarrels.</p><p>“How do you feel about me now? Have these past days made any difference? Do I stand a chance?” He had not really considered what he hoped would happen if the silly-named operation succeeded. His voice trembled and his hand was back on her back to keep her from running for the hills.</p><p>He could hear her thinking.</p><p>“I think I’m in love with you too. I don’t know when it happened – or even why. Neither of us have ever behaved in a love-worthy way. It would have been so easy to avoid you. To not seek you out at parties, but looking back I can see I was drawn to you. Of course, I was physically attracted to you from the first second; I mean look at you...”</p><p>They both laughed shyly. She soldiered on.</p><p>“But it was more than that. You had the power to hurt me because your opinion of me for some unexplainable reason mattered more to me than anyone else’s. That power became an all-consuming flame this Christmas. I knew I would be burned the minute you wrapped your arm around me in the sleigh the first evening. And you did burn me. It’s what we do, isn’t it? You and I allow ourselves the fake comfort of painful self-fulfilling prophecies to feign control. The question is if we can break the habit and change course?”</p><p>His lips found hers again. His shoulders dropped a little when she responded in kind.</p><p>“I don’t want to do that anymore. I want to try. I want you.” He pulled away enough to meet her eyes.</p><p>“I want you too.”</p><p>They kissed again, a gossamer light kiss.</p><p>“If I loosen my grip around you to dance with you right now, do you promise not to run away from me? He muttered hoarsely against her mouth. Their breaths mingled like two snowflakes melting together on a window.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>He laced his fingers with her and led her to the others, who were dancing very concentrated without paying <em>any</em> attention to their two friends who had been standing in a tight embrace for almost an hour, talking deeply and kissing tenderly.</p><p>Crowe’s playlist managed to kick some energy back into the party. They all danced together and Sidney and Charlotte <em>did</em> try to be as enthusiastic about the macarena dance as the four others but they only had eyes for each other and the desperation to be alone grew to a point where drunk Crowe took mercy of them and declared New Year’s Eve over and done with. After a mercifully quick round of goodnights Sidney and Charlotte found themselves walking hand in hand slowly behind the others up the stairs.</p><p>His heart was beating ferociously. He still had every opportunity to fuck this up. Standing in the hallway he pushed her gently against the wall, framing her with his arms. He leaned down and found her lips. What started out as a soft and slow kiss soon turned hard and greedy. He pinned her against the wall with his body, pressing himself against her. Suddenly, he pulled away.</p><p>“Forgive me. This is not what I had in mind.” He gave her a chaste kiss and rested his forehead against her. “I should say goodnight.”</p><p>She froze. “Are you shutting down on me, Sidney?” Her low voice was trembling with hurt, insecurity and beginning anger.</p><p>“NO! No! I want this. Us. But I should court you, not treat you like a one-night stand... I have dreamt of this moment, imagined this moment for five years. I’m way ahead of you in how I feel. If you let me make love to you tonight, I am <em>never</em> letting go of you again. Are you ready for that? I’m <em>NOT</em> shutting down. Quite the opposite. Please believe me.”</p><p>She looked into his eyes. He meant it. “Ok. I’ll see you tomorrow. Will you please pick me up for breakfast so that my assumptions don’t run off with me?”</p><p>He smiled. “I would love to. Goodnight, Charlotte.” He kissed her and nearly lost himself again but managed to draw back.</p><p>“Goodnight, Sidney.” She closed the door quickly behind her. There was a hurt disappointment in her voice that he didn't miss and his feet felt heavy as he walked to his room.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney closed the door behind him and leaned against it. “Fuck!” He banged the back of his head against the door. “FUCK FUCK FUCK. Why can’t you do <em>anything right</em>, you fucking idiot!?” Angrily he peeled his jacket off and tossed it crumbled together at a chair but missed. He growled annoyed that he couldn’t even manage that and continued to take off his tie. Of course, he struggled with that too.</p><p>Everything had gone better than he had dared to hope until he decided to be a gentleman and suggest courtship. He had thought it a romantic and considerate gesture that showed his true intentions. Sitting here in his room on the edge of the bed, <em>alone</em>, he had to admit it looked more like he had thrown a bucket of ice-water over her warm, soft, sweet-smelling, perfect body. Her eyes had gone from sparkling happy to doubting insecure in a split-second. Sighing, he ran his hands over his face. How long did a blizzard have to last for him to finally act like someone worthy of her? Now, he had tasted what his life could be like if she were in it, he could not bear the thought of going back. Maybe Esther was still awake? He needed guidance.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte was pacing her room, trying to process what had happened, not only tonight but all the Christmas days. It was 3.30 but she had never felt less tired or more frustrated. She knew deep down that he had said goodnight out of respect and love for her – she had seen it in his eyes. But she really didn’t need slow or considerate, she needed him. His lips and hands on her. His... She stopped herself. Her body was still burning from his touch and the way he had pressed himself against her. <em>If you let me make love to you tonight, I am never letting go of you again.</em> His words replayed in her head over and over again. She stopped pacing and tried to understand him. </p><p>Sidney Parker <em>really</em> was scared.</p><p>He needed to know she wanted this as much as he did. He was pleading her not to hurt him. She had to go talk to him, tell him that she could never be cruel to him. Resolutely she spun on her heel and turned the door knob only to find Sidney standing outside with his hand raised, about to knock. He had removed his jacket and tie; his shirt was unbuttoned at the top and he looked devilishly disheveled and handsome.</p><p>“What took you so long?” Tears were rolling from her eyes as she pulled him inside.</p><p>“Please be gentle. My bruised heart is fragile.” He mumbled against her kiss. They stood for a while like that, kissing softly in a tight embrace. Silently committing to one another.</p><p>She let go to turn her back to him and gave him a shy inviting look over her shoulder. He kicked the door shut with his foot and slowly pulled the strings of the bow. He was breathing hard. With his palms flat against her naked warm skin he slid up and pushed the dress down her shoulders. His fingers fumbled with the zipper as he pulled it down. The heavy fabric landed around her ankles. She stepped out of the dress and turned towards him.</p><p>“What’s this?” He mumbled curiously, finding it hard to peel his eyes of her almost naked body. She was standing in a pair of almost translucent black panties, nude hold ups and black stilettos. And... and this black bra-thingy glued onto her breasts.</p><p>“It’s a backless bra to hold up my unfashionable large breasts.” She chewed her lip nervously. Did he not like her body? His eyes were roaming all over her.</p><p>He looked up. “Can I? How do I...” He needed to remove that intrusive piece of... whatever.</p><p>She nodded. “You just peel it off carefully.”</p><p>His fingers gently grabbed both edges of the bra and carefully pulled it off, he tossed it on the floor and cupped her breasts. Mesmerized he brushed her nipples with his thumbs. “How can something this beautiful and perfect be unfashionable?” He mused mumbling more to himself than her.</p><p>His head was spinning, he needed to sit down and lifted her up against him and carried her with him to the foot of the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed he wrapped his arms loosely around her hips and drew slow kisses on her flat stomach, moving up to take her nipples in his mouth. She leaned back in his arms, moaning as he explored her breasts with his lips and tongue.</p><p>Pulling her with him, he lay down in his back. One hand was pressing her upper body against him, the other found her behind and cupped a cheek. He rolled them over and slid off the bed, kissing her all the way down her stocking clad legs.</p><p>Standing he took her one foot and placed on his thigh and unbuckled the three straps. He held her ankle and took the shoe off, as softly as a caress. As he repeated with the other foot, she grazed her shoeless foot over the bulge in his pants. He groaned and had to put a knee on the bed to support his balance.</p><p>He removed his shirt and pants before he ran his hands up her legs and hitched his fingers under the whimsical fabric and dragged the panties off her. Apart from the stockings she was now naked and so beautiful he almost cried. She looked at him and gestured him to take his boxers off. He bit his lip. She started to roll down her stockings. “No, leave them on. Please.” He breathed the words as he climbed back onto the bed.</p><p>Lying between her legs he kissed the silky skin on her neck that he had been dying to touch for so long, he moved his way up to her tempting mouth.</p><p>Dipping his tongue between her lips, he whispered. “Are you sure, Charlotte?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>They made love. Slow, quiet, patient, soothing and sweet love. Their lips never parted. For every tender thrust a wound was healed, a harsh word forgiven.</p><p>He laced his fingers with hers over her head, careful not put his entire weight on her.</p><p>Her skin was burning against his. Her warm soft wetness embraced him tightly and he fit so perfectly inside her.</p><p>The lingering pace made it all the more intense when they climaxed with a long gasping sigh, looking into each other’s eyes.</p><p>Their first time together was the very opposite of the five years of throwing heated hate and hurt at each other. It was beautiful, like a silent explosion that left them both breathless and buzzing. They lay gazing into the endless galaxies of each other’s eyes as they slowly came to.</p><p>He rolled down on his side, gently turning her with him. Tentatively he trailed her curves with the back of his fingers. She ran her fingertips over the stubbles on his strong jawline. They were lying closely together, just sipping in the sight of each other. Constantly pulling together in a long unrushed kiss.</p><p>"I love you, Charlotte." </p><p>Her eyes widened and filled with tears.</p><p>"I'm not saying it to push you or expect you to say it back. I'm just not going to spend another five years lying about how I feel about you."</p><p>She felt so many things that she couldn't put into words, instead she kissed him and climbed on top of him. It didn't take long before he was ready to be guided inside her and she rode him quietly and slowly, trying to transfer all her love and devotion to him through her body. It was more heated and passionate than the first time and as the orgasm started to build he pulled her down and held her tight as they peaked together. It was longer and more explosive than before. He ran his fingers slowly down her spine and relished in how her body trembled, still oversensitive from the afterburn.</p><p>They stayed like that for a long time.</p><p>“How do we do this? How do we move on from here?” He broke the silence with a whisper.</p><p> She started laughing.</p><p>"Are you laughing at me, Heywood? I'm freaking out here." He tried to keep a light tone of voice but her laughter had ignited his fears.</p><p>Looking up with tears of laughter in her eyes, she kissed him reassuringly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It just dawned on me... if someone had told me twelve days ago on the train station that you and I would be making love on New Year's Eve... We've gone from enemies to lovers faster than a Lamborghini accelerates. Now, we’re making plans on how to break the news to people. Don't you find that remotely funny?"</p><p>He started laughing too, he had to admit it was rather abstract. Then he crushed his lips against hers and silenced them both.</p><p>She turned serious and chewed her lip. Thinking. “We avoid misunderstandings by telling each other what we want – and we decide what we want to tell others about us. I think we need to be very clear about each other before we leave this bed. So far, we haven't handled transmissions very well.”</p><p>Her words calmed him down. A crooked smile spread over his face, he untangled from her body and got out of the bed. Butt-naked he went to the desk and wrote something on a piece of paper. She was lying on her side, hungrily admiring his body move around. He left the paper on the desk and returned to bed.</p><p>“What?” She laughed frustrated when he lay down next to her looking very secretive. “What did you write?”</p><p>“You’ll have to go look for yourself. Don’t think for a moment I didn’t notice how you devoured me with your eyes. Now, it’s my turn.” He said the words with mock indignation and felt very pleased with himself.</p><p>His upper hand didn’t last long. Standing, she ran her arms seductively under her hair, piling it up on her head, she turned and swayed her hips as she walked away and toward the desk. Moving her arms down, she flipped her hair to one side and sweetly looked back at him as she leaned over to read the note. Wiggling her beautiful butt at him. His mouth went dry.</p><p>She stifled a laugh, as she read.</p><p>
  <em>Will you be my girlfriend, Charlotte?</em>
</p><p>⬜ <em>Yes</em></p><p>⬜ <em>No</em></p><p>⬜ <em>Maybe, I’m mostly in it for your cute ass and hot sex. </em></p><p> </p><p>She then picked up the pen and wrote something too before she returned to him.</p><p>To her surprise, he was blushing shyly. “You’re killing me woman. What did you answer?”</p><p>“You’ll have to sashay your cute tush over there and look, Mr. Parker.”</p><p>His eyes turned from smiling to dark. He dug his hand under her and grabbed her butt as he rolled on top of her. “Later, Miss Heywood. I believe you were <em>asking</em> for this first!”</p><p>The third time was different. Sidney didn’t know it was possible to combine sex and banter, but <em>they</em> could. He had never laughed making love before and yet felt so aroused and overcome with desire. But then again, he had never given himself so fully before either, and this was Charlotte. With her anything was possible. He yelled her name when her body exploded and pulled him with her.</p><p>She lay panting on top of him, playing softly with his earlobe with her fingers. He gently pushed her off him. “You need to move, Love!”</p><p>“Why, I’m so comfortable.” She pouted.</p><p>“Because I need to go and check what you wrote, is why.” He laughed.</p><p>It only took a few of his long strides to reach the desk. “You mean this?” He held up the letter. He jumped back into bed, kissing her wildly, before reading it again.</p><p>
  <em>Will you be my girlfriend, Charlotte?</em>
</p><p>🔳<em>Yes. I’m holding you to your promise never to let go of me again </em> 💗 <em>because I love you too. </em></p><p>⬜ <em>No</em></p><p>🔳 <em><s>Maybe</s>, I’m <s>mostly</s> <span class="u">definitely</span> in it for your cute ass and hot sex. </em></p><p><br/>Her expression changed to serious. “Yes.” She bit her lip nervously as she waited for his reaction.</p><p>He leaned against the head board and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her earnestly.</p><p>“That’s one. What about the other thing?” She looked at him.</p><p>“What I want?”</p><p>“Yes. I need you to go first. I need to know what kind of relationship <em>you</em> want. I need you to lead me.” The confident teasing twinkle in her eyes was gone.</p><p>He took a deep breath. “When we can leave here. I want us to leave together. Like a couple. I want us to spend as much time together as possible.”</p><p>Her breath hitched. “You want to go to Willingden with me? As my boyfriend?”</p><p>“If you’ll let me, yes.” He looked her in the eye.</p><p>“I would really like that.” She nuzzled her nose against the crook of his neck. He smelled fantastic.</p><p>“It’s almost 6.30. Do you want to go to sleep?” His hands were beginning to wander greedily on her body.</p><p>“No.” She turned around in his lap and found his lips.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>Much <em>much</em> later Sidney and Charlotte joined the others for some late hungover food. Crowe was sitting next to Clara, bleary-eyed and hungover but in great spirits. Babington and Esther sized up their two newly-arrived friends, clutching each other’s hands, and smiled triumphantly. Sidney and Charlotte had blushing cheeks, bruised lips, dancing eyes and looked indescribably happy.</p><p>Sidney cleared his throat. “Thank you for helping me out with <em>Operation New Year’s Kiss</em>.” Ignoring Charlotte’s puzzled frown and eyes full of questions, he continued. “I just wanted you all to know that Charlotte is now my girlfriend.” </p><p>There was as loud a cheer as four hungover people could muster. Esther tilted her head; she had never seen Sidney flush to a deep red before and speak so shyly. It was kind of endearing.</p><p>“About bloody time if you ask me.” Crowe mumbled into his coffee, the corners of his mouth curling into a smile.</p><p>"Close call, my friend.” Babington raised his glass with juice to salute them. “It’s stopped snowing. The first train out of here runs tomorrow at noon.”</p><p>It was true. They all looked outside. The sharp winter sun lit up every snow crystal and the white landscape looked magical and pure. Like a fresh start.</p><p>Sidney snaked his arm around Charlotte’s waist. His face was beaming with a bright boyish smile. “Babington, do you think we can get Benson to take us to the station tomorrow in the sleigh?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The End</em>
</p><p>❤</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>